


Человек Джона Сноу

by yika



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: M/M, Автору очень плохо все время, Атлас!шпион!Бейлиша, Атласу тоже, ОЧЕНЬ МНОГО рефлексий педерастических страданий и сюжетных линий ведущих в никуда, Очень мало логики и продуманности сюжета, пост 6 сезон (+Атлас в сериалоканоне)
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:07:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 16,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27107680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yika/pseuds/yika
Summary: Когда я приходил будить тебя по утрам, мне хотелось скользнуть в твою постель, под тяжелые шкуры, и ласкать тебя. Когда ты отсылал меня вечером, я мечтал остаться. Ты говорил, что я свободен и могу делать, что хочу... Я представлял, как однажды после этих слов скажу «да, милорд», и поцелую тебя.
Relationships: Satin Flowers/Jon Snow
Comments: 6
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

В конюшне пахло лошадьми, собачьей шерстью и нагретой древесиной. Здесь было тепло, уютно и тихо, если не считать редкого всхрапыванья коней и возни Носишки, выкусывающей у щенков блох. Благодать, одним словом. В соломе у Хисспит была припрятана парочка сморщенных от времени яблок и завернутый в тряпицу кусок хлеба с сыром, так что она не видела особого смысла уходить ночевать в бараки. Она любила коней и псов. Кони и псы не имели привычки раздавать ей подзатыльники и дразнить уродиной за большое родимое пятно на лице и поэтому с ощутимым отрывом выигрывали у солдат из Долины.

Протерев глаза, девочка выглянула из стойла, где спала, зарывшись в солому. В дальнем конце конюшен кто-то шебуршился. По стенам прыгал свет факела.

\- Кто там? – позвала Хисспит. - Тебе чего? 

По ее ощущениям, до рассвета оставалось еще порядочно. Вряд ли кому-то из солдат приспичило отправиться на прогулку под луной, прямо по глубоким сугробам, рискуя переломать ноги себе и лошади. Зато для того, чтобы сбежать, украв замкового коня – самое распрекрасное время.

«Хотя куда нынче бежать? - грустно подумала Хисспит, пока торопилась к источнику света и шебуршания. - В пасть к волкам и бандитам, заполонившим леса и дороги? Или на север, к Иным в объятья?»

Возня и раздраженное конское фырканье доносились из четвертого стойла от большой жаровни. Все вдруг встало на свои места. Хисспит служила старшей помощницей главного винтерфелльского конюшего всего две недели, но уже знала наперечет всех животных в своих владениях. Эту лошадь она знала тоже, хотя и терпеть ее не могла за вздорный нрав. Нормального имени у нее не было, а хозяин звал ее Седьмым Пеклом, что вполне соответствовало истине.

\- Убегаешь? – спросила Хисспит насмешливо. - Король Сноу пошлет за тобой людей, они тебя в два счета сцапают. 

Человек, к которому она обращалась, продолжал молча прилаживать седло на спину лошади. 

\- В таком снегу след всадника и слепой не пропустит, - продолжала девчонка. – Лучше брось это дело, все равно далеко не уйдешь. Только уши себе отморозишь. А они, я слыхала, у тебя нынче главное орудие промысла, заместо задницы.

Человек слишком сильно дернул за ремешок удил, едва не надорвав лошади рот. Та коротко всхрапнула и мотнула головой. Могучее копыто впечаталось в заднюю стенку стойла.

\- Тише, тише! – Хисспит отпрыгнула подальше, чтобы ненароком не огрести. - Лошадь тебе чего сделала? Она не виновата, что досталась предателю!

После этих слов человек, которого Хисспит когда-то считала если не другом, то добрым приятелем, наконец обернулся. При виде его покрасневших глаз, опухшего лица и невероятной боли во взгляде насмешничать сразу расхотелось.

\- Извини, - пробормотала она. – Но это ведь правда. Или нет? Скажешь, что нет? 

Бывший стюард лорда-командующего открыл было рот, чтобы ответить, но слова не пришли. Отвернувшись, он снова занялся лошадью. Хисспит вдруг стало стыдно. Конечно, Атлас был предателем, подлым соглядатаем лорда Бейлиша, но все-таки именно он когда-то научил ее как правильно держать лук, чтобы тетивой не сдернуло ноготь. А еще иногда ерошил ей волосы и говорил, что из нее получится здоровский рыцарь. И никогда не смеялся над ее ростом и сутулой спиной.

\- Ты знаешь, я ведь правду говорю. Они правда тебя поймают. Если сбежать, хуже будет. Ну как король велит тебя повесить?

\- Лучше б велел.

Голос у Атласа был хриплым и низким, словно всю ночь он только и знал, что ревел. Хисспит подумала, что так оно, скорее всего, и было. В ее душе вновь шевельнулось непрошеное сочувствие. 

Закончив седлать лошадь, Атлас взял ее под узды и повел к выходу из конюшен. Наверное, Хисспит следовало поднять тревогу, доложить страже, что осужденный предатель собирается бежать от королевского правосудия, но делать этого она не стала. Только сказала:

\- Это замковая лошадь! Ты совершаешь кражу.

\- Нет. Это лошадь Ночного Дозора. 

Во дворе поджидал огромный белый лютоволк. Хисспит знала, что зверюга очень умна и задирать никого без крайней необходимости не станет, но все равно попятилась. Завидев Атласа, Призрак подошел к нему и поддел носом его ладонь, словно щенок, ищущий припрятанное лакомство.

\- Извини, - сказал ему Атлас своим новым, надтреснутым голосом. – Я иду не на кухню. Теперь кто-то другой будет кормить тебя по утрам.

Призрак посмотрел на него осуждающе и снова ткнулся носом в руку. Еще на Стене, проснувшись рано утром, можно было узреть эту привычную картину – стюард спешит на кухню за завтраком для лорда-командующего, а огромный зверь следует за ним в надежде на угощение.

\- Иди на кухню, - велел Атлас. – Скоро повариха проснется, чтобы поставить тесто для хлеба, и даст тебе кусок оленины. Иди туда! Туда! 

Лютоволк переступил с лапы на лапу, глядя на него умными красными глазами. Атлас опустил было ладонь него широкий лоб, потрепал ухо... а потом вдруг упал на колени и крепко обнял зверя за шею.

\- Прощай, - удалось разобрать Хисспит. Были, наверное, и другие слова, но они спрятались в густой белой шерсти, и она их не расслышала.

Когда Атлас миновал ворота замка, ни один из стражников в карауле не окликнул его и не остановил. Лишь ключник, которому пришлось отмыкать тяжелые створки и двигать засовы, выразил надежду, что предатель замерзнет в снегу раньше, чем доберется до Королевского Тракта, и лисицы обдерут кожу с его смазливой рожи. Остальные не уделили ему и такого внимания. Забравшись на стену и высунув голову между двух каменных зубцов, Хисспит наблюдала за силуэтом удаляющегося всадника. На белом снегу, в свете чистой луны, видно его было долго. Когда же силуэт превратился в едва заметную черную точку, она слезла вниз и отправилась обратно в конюшни – досыпать.

Ворочаясь в пахучей соломе, Хисспит никак не могла понять, почему Джон Сноу позволил человеку, предавшему его доверие, вот так просто уйти куда глаза глядят. Если бы Хисспит была королевой, а какой-нибудь из ее приятелей вдруг оказался засланным шпионом, она бы тут же велела его повесить! Да что там! Третьего дня Хакс, паренек из бывших болтоновских, втихаря сожрал ее порцию похлебки, а потом врал, будто ее выхлебала Носишка – Хисспит ему так наваляла, что костяшки пальцев на правой руке потом полдня болели. Чтоб неповадно было... А уж о такой измене и говорить нечего. Слишком у их нового короля жалостливое сердце да слабая рука... Так теперь все думать станут.

Проснувшись утром, покрутившись немного на кухне и рядом с караульной, она обнаружила, что так не думает никто. Все до одного обитатели замка удивлялись, до чего суров был король со своим бывшим стюардом. «Изгнание», - произносили всюду, будто слова ужаснее и придумать было нельзя. «Изгнание...»

\- Хотела бы и я тоже отправиться в изгнание! – не стерпела Хисспит к обеду. Она как раз закончила задавать корм лошадям, и теперь разминала затекшую спину, немыслимо изогнувшись. – Едешь, куда хочешь, никто тебе не указ. И работать не надо.

Горбун Дугрей, кидавший сено неподалеку, опустил вилы и сурово взглянул на нее из-под кустистых бровей.

\- Ты не знаешь, о чем говоришь, глупая девчонка.

\- Да чего тут знать! Здорово, когда ты сам себе хозяин. Это тебе любой скажет. Захотел – отправился на юг, где тепло, захотел – пошел на корабль юнгой, а там и до Дорна, и до Вольных городов добраться можно...

\- Ты права, - сказал горбун. – Когда вокруг война, смерть и голод, а то и что похуже, изгнание и впрямь напоминает путешествие по морю. Только не на корабле, а вплавь, среди черных ледяных волн.

Хисспит хотела было поспорить, но очень уж у Дугрея был серьезный вид.

\- Король запретил ему возвращаться в Винтерфелл или на Стену и запретил искать убежища в домах преданных Старкам вассалов. Долго ли продержится человек среди всего, что творится на севере и в Речных землях? Один, без еды, оружия и крова?

\- Может, и не очень, - пробормотала Хисспит.

\- То-то же. Представь, что сильная рука поднимает тебя за шкирку и швыряет за борт, в бескрайний бушующий водный простор. – Тут Дугрей извернулся и вправду сгреб ее за шкирку, да так внезапно, что девочка вскрикнула. - Ты свободна! Плыви, куда хочешь!

\- Да поняла я, поняла! – Высвободившись из хватки горбуна, Хисспит взялась за вилы и со злостью воткнула их в ближайшую кучу соломы. – Отстань уже!

Дугрей отстал, но его слова так и остались в ее белобрысой голове.

«Ты свободна. Плыви, куда хочешь»

* * *

Снег искрился в лучах зари сотнями хрустальных росинок. Такая красотища – и не скажешь, что меньше луны назад это поле было пропитано кровью и завалено трупами множества людей и лошадей. Снег чистой пеленой укрыл все, а когда он сойдет, от следов побоища уже ничего не останется. Разве что заржавевший шлем, закатившийся за камень, или гниющие остатки опрокинутого болтоновского креста.

Тьфу, пропасть. Вспомнив об этих мерзких распятьях, которыми Рамси Болтон «украсил» поле боя в день сражения, о запахе горящего человеческого мяса, что шел от них, Атлас ощутил подступающую к горлу тошноту. Он пускал арбалетные болты в грудь людей Манса-Налетчика, лил кипящее масло на атакующих Черный Замок теннов, видел жертвоприношения Красной Жрицы, но к хитрой, изощренной жестокости Болтонского Бастарда оказался не готов. При воспоминании о том, как Рамси пустил маленького Старка бежать навстречу Джону, подгоняя его стрелами, у него до сих пор больно сжималось в груди. Наверное, и в свой последний час он не забудет, как Джон рванулся к коню, взлетел в седло и помчался по полю навстречу мальчику. Эта картинка отпечаталась в его памяти отчетливее, чем вся последовавшая битва. Та вспоминалась лишь урывками, как если бы он дрался во сне или бреду. Гладкие стрелы, словно сами собой ложащиеся под пальцы. Упругая тетива, лопнувшая и хлестнувшая его по лицу, когда подобравшийся враг полоснул по ней лезвием. Как он лежал, вжатый лицом в грязь и кровь, и не мог подняться, потому что кто-то наступил на его волосы. Рев Вун-Вуна. И ослепительно сияющий серебряный сокол на щитах и стягах воинов Долины, бесконечным потоком хлынувших им на помощь. 

Что ж, теперь с Болтоном покончено, разве нет? Все, что осталось от чудовища, – гниющие под снегом кресты и собачье дерьмо. 

Атлас откинул капюшон плаща и подставил лицо первым солнечным лучам. Скоро и с ним будет покончено.

Он не питал иллюзий относительно своих шансов выжить. Ставить можно было лишь на то, что убьет его прежде: холод, голод, дикие звери или не менее дикие люди. Каждый из вариантов был вероятным, но все же Атлас склонялся к тому, что замерзнет. Два года назад, когда он впервые оказался на Стене, холод стал для него суровейшим из испытаний. Переносить его было труднее, чем ужасную еду, презрение и насмешки братьев, изнуряющие занятия с оружием и необходимость все время работать. Согреться не удавалось даже у пылающего очага – казалось, холод настолько глубоко проник в кости, что не исчезнет, даже если прыгнуть в огонь. В те дни лишь одна мысль не давала ему лечь и больше не встать: это не навсегда. Это ненадолго. Пройдет какое-то время, он честно выполнит свою работу, и лорд Бейлиш сдержит свое обещание – вызволит его отсюда. Он сможет вернуться в теплый Простор, к солнцу и цветущим полям, к шумным рыночным площадям и легким одеждам...

Снабжать своего покровителя новостями оказалось не так уж и просто. На Стене было настолько же скучно, насколько и холодно, а когда случалось что-то, достойное доклада, ему приходилось долго подстерегать возможность незаметно прокрасться в воронятню. Дни сменялись неделями, недели – месяцами, и в какой-то момент Атлас вдруг отчетливо понял, что даже получи он возможность уехать из этого замерзшего ада прямо сейчас, то отказался бы от нее, не задумываясь. Он не знал, когда именно это случилось, но однажды странная семья из одних только братьев стала для него важнее сладких фруктов и цветных тряпок, а Джон Сноу – нужнее, чем тепло.

И без того редкие письма прекратились. Атлас не знал, кто принес Мизинцу весть о том, что Джон стал лордом-командующим, но уж точно не он. А о дальнейших событиях жизни Дозора и подавно. Словно ребенок, заметающий грязь под ковер, он предпочел упрятать постыдный период своей жизни куда подальше, и прятал так старательно, что в какой-то момент и сам о нем забыл. До тех пор, пока не увидел хитрую рожу своего бывшего нанимателя в отвоеванном Винтерфелле.

Постепенно сугробы вокруг стали мельчать, и к полудню сквозь белый покров то тут, то там стала проглядывать земля. Атлас не натягивал поводья, даже не прикасался к ним, поэтому Седьмое Пекло, вольная плестись, куда душе заблагорассудится, тут же принялась выискивать под копытами пучки жухлой травы.

«Она голодна». Конечно, голодна – он увел ее из стойла до утренней кормежки, даже не подумав о том, чем станет кормить в дороге. Разогнув затекшую от долгой езды спину, Атлас перекинул ногу через седло, спрыгнул на землю и без особой надежды похлопал худые седельные сумы. Пусто, если не считать пары полосок задеревеневшей от времени вяленой оленины, сморщенной коричневой груши и нескольких ржавых наконечников для стрел, которые он нащупал на самом дне.

\- Эй, дура, - позвал он лошадь. Протянул на открытой ладони грушу, и Седьмое Пекло в два счета смахнула ее. Прожевав, она шумно обнюхала его руку, обдав пальцы теплым дыханием – точь-в-точь ревнивая женушка, жаждущая удостовериться, что супруг не прячет от нее парочку серебряных оленей в потайном кармашке.

\- Больше ничего нет, извини.

Лошадь фыркнула и примерилась было цапнуть его за пальцы, но Атлас вовремя отдернул руку.

Сам он голода не чувствовал. Так бывает, когда жизнь вдруг берет крутой поворот, переворачивается с ног на голову, и ты повисаешь над пропастью, кое-как уцепившись за выскользающий из рук прутик – потребность в еде отступает. Не до этого. Даже думать о ней становится противно. Так было, когда он, Джон и Глухой Дик ждали появления теннов на верхушке Королевской башни. Хобб принес им похлебку и булочки с изюмом и орехами, а Атласа едва не вывернуло от одного их вида. Тогда Джон уговорил его поесть хоть немного. Джон...

Воспоминание о полных боли и неверия серых глазах полоснуло, словно кинжал по сердцу, и он поспешно мотнул головой. Нет, только не снова.

Вот Седьмое Пекло было жалко. Долго ли она протянет на старой груше и прибитой морозом траве? Наверно, милосерднее будет убить ее, чтобы не мучилась. Невелика потеря - ездовая лошадь из этого вздорного и злющего чудища, как член из пальца. На мгновение Атлас представил, как подойдет к ней, успокаивающе погладит по морде, потом занесет руку, полоснет кинжалом по могучему горлу, разрезая одним махом красивую шкуру, мышцы и сухожилия. Он сделает все быстро и ровно, Седьмое Пекло и понять ничего не успеет. Горячая кровь хлынет на снег... 

Нет. Не сможет он такого сделать, и все тут. Боги, и зачем он только забрал ее из королевских конюшен? Она, конечно, тот еще подарочек, но ведь Хисспит права – она не виновата, что досталась предателю.

Наверное, правильнее всего будет отпустить ее. Откинув капюшон плаща, Атлас огляделся вокруг. Тропка, по которой они плелись, ощутимо расширилась и явно готовилась вот-вот вывести их к Королевскому тракту. На этом широком пути всегда кто-нибудь околачивается, а вскоре от вассалов, жаждущих преклонить колено перед Королем Севера, которого они раньше и на порог не пустили бы, и вовсе будет не продохнуть. Уж верно кто-нибудь из них подберет слоняющуюся без дела кобылу? У нее ведь на морде не написано, что лошади поганее не сыщешь во всех Семи королевствах. А может, ей хватит ума вернуться в замок.

Да, так будет лучше всего. Повозившись с ремнями, Атлас освободил ее от сбруи и вынул удила изо рта. Некоторое время повертел в руках потертое седло, потом бросил прямо на землю. На что оно теперь?

\- Пошла, - велел он и похлопал лошадь по теплому боку. 

Седьмое Пекло пристально посмотрела на него. По взгляду ее больших влажных глаз сразу становилось понятно, насколько разумным она его считает. Фыркнув, лошадь переступила тонкими ногами, хлестнула хвостом и снова опустила голову к земле.

\- Как хочешь. Значит, я уйду.

И, плотнее запахнув плащ, Атлас зашагал в ту сторону, где за голыми кустарниками и залежами бурелома виднелся Королевский тракт. Он не оборачивался. Отчасти оттого, что не хотел, чтобы лошадь сочла это приглашением присоединиться, но в основном потому, что сквозь серую дымку далеко на западе все еще можно было разглядеть башни Винтерфелла.

* * *

Солнце сползло ниже, словно хотело заглянуть ему в лицо сквозь завесу спутанных черных волос. Не добившись успеха, склонилось к его правому плечу, а после устроилось на острых сосновых верхушках.

«Раньше день был дольше», - подумал Атлас, перебираясь через кедровый ствол, преградивший путь. Да. Раньше солнце держалось в небе дольше, и к горизонту склонялось медленнее, а уснув, почти сразу снова просыпалось. Раньше такое большое дерево, в котором прячется бесчисленное количество дров и по меньшей мере три хорошие, крепкие доски, недолго провалялось бы ничейным. Кто-нибудь нашел бы его, распилил, погрузил на сани и утащил домой. А дети еще раньше обобрали бы тугие от орехов шишки. Он подобрал одну из них, сдавил пальцами. Шишка раскрошилась и осыпалась трухой. Орехи, которые не успели растащить белки, оказались либо пустыми, либо насквозь прогорклыми.

На севере осталось слишком мало людей, чтобы каждому упавшему дереву нашелся хозяин. Короли один за другим уводили здоровых и сильных мужчин на войну, а назад возвращалась лишь горстка. В своем бесцельном хождении по окрестностям тракта Атлас видел уже две мертвые деревни, а еще заброшенную вырубку и поля с урожаем, который сгнил, потому что его некому было убрать. Чего ему не встретилось, так это люди. Впрочем, он не жаловался: случись ему заслышать поблизости человеческие голоса, он, скорее всего, попытался бы избежать встречи с их источником.

Пока он шел, не ощущал холода, однако с заходом солнца не обращать на него внимания стало труднее. Уши мерзли даже под тяжелыми длинными волосами, еще на Стене исправно служившими Атласу и шапкой, и шарфом одновременно. Пальцы слушались все хуже. Стянув с правой руки перчатку, Атлас запустил ладонь за пазуху и нащупал под дублетом край шерстяной рубашки. Пальцем ощутил аккуратный шов. Мелкий, выполненный хорошей черной нитью, он накрепко стягивал вместе края разреза. Атлас на мгновение сжал рубашку к кулаке, и морозный воздух, обжигающий грудь при каждом вздохе, стал как будто бы терпимее.

Он не знал, куда идет, и не преследовал никакой цели, кроме одной – отдалиться от Винтерфелла. Делать это ему хотелось меньше всего на свете, но он уже обманул Джона однажды, и при мысли о том, чтобы сделать это снова, губы кривились сами собой. Он уйдет, если так надо; возможно, таскаясь туда-сюда без цели по вымирающему северу, он придет куда-нибудь, но скорее всего, нет. Однако, несмотря на то, что будущее его мало заботило, сгущающиеся сумерки все же заставили Атласа искать убежище на ночь.

Когда отряд одичалых, разбавленный горсткой северян, шел к Винтерфеллу, чтобы сразиться с армией Рамси Болтона, расплодившиеся волки с наступлением темноты подбирались к биваку так близко, что можно было разглядеть мелькающие в подлеске тени, а свет костров то и дело бликами отражался от хищных желтых глаз. Может, он и не особо надеялся выжить, но и не настолько потерял голову, чтобы плутать по кишащему волками лесу в кромешной темноте.

Сколько-нибудь приличного убежища поблизости не наблюдалось. Вокруг, насколько хватало глаз, простирался густой хвойный лес. Возможно, спохватись Атлас раньше, ему удалось бы отыскать какую-нибудь развалину или пещерку, но теперь выбора не было. Темнело все стремительнее. Выбрав особо пышное страж-дерево, он забрался в шатер, образованный у ствола свешивающимися до земли, раскидистыми лапами. 

Здесь, по крайней мере, было сухо. Снег начала зимы выпадал обильно, но и быстро сходил, а сюда, в самую чащу хвойного леса, пока и вовсе не добрался. Землю под елью устилал ковер из прошлогодней хвои и перегнивших листьев. Приложив усилия, Атлас сумел отломать несколько зеленых еловых лап и устроил себе некое подобие подушки. Руки сейчас же стали липкими от смолы, но он не обратил на это внимание. Кое-как укрывшись плотным дозорным плащом, он запустил ладонь под дублет и снова намертво вцепился в рубашку.

«Наверное, стоило забраться на дерево. Тогда зверью стало бы меня не достать». Несмотря на то, что поводов для веселья поблизости не наблюдалось, Атлас усмехнулся. В том, что он свалился бы с ветки во сне и переломал себе ноги, можно было не сомневаться. Никогда в жизни он не думал, что однажды станет ночевать совсем один в лесу. И уж подавно – что это не будет пугать его, потому что не идет ни в какое сравнение с тем, что уже случилось.

«Хорошо бы кто-нибудь подобрал эту идиотку», подумал он, засыпая. В лесу сгустилась сине-зеленая темень. Стало тихо: дневные животные и птицы попрятались, а ночные пока не вышли на охоту. Только ветер раскачивал где-то высоко черные кроны деревьев. «Кто-нибудь... хороший»

Закрыв глаза, он потер большим пальцем один из швов на рубашке, подтянул колени к груди и попросил старых богов, чтобы они не слали ему снов.

...Он снова был в великом чертоге Винтерфелла.

Прямо перед ним за большим столом сидели Джон и леди Санса. Возвышение, на котором они находились, не было особенно большим, однако Атлас никогда еще не ощущал его так отчетливо. Был здесь и хмурый сир Давос, и Робетт Гловер, и Тормунд. Последний ел рыбу и сплевывал кости рядом с тарелкой, ни на кого не обращая внимания. Маленькая медведица, суровая северная леди с лицом росомахи, сверлила его злобным взглядом. При других обстоятельствах Атлас ответил бы ей тем же. Он до сих не разобрался, благодарен ли ей за то, что она первой назвала Джона королем, или ненавидит - за то же самое. Может, если бы это бремя легло на другие плечи, Джон до сих пор спал бы по ночам больше часа или двух и хотя бы иногда улыбался.

\- Правда ли то, что сказал лорд Бейлиш?

Голос леди Сансы был холоднее, чем дыхание ледяного дракона. Казалось, ее слова камнями падали на пол, и их отзвук тут же поглощала напряженная тишина, царившая в Чертоге.

Мизинец, явно довольный собой и своей речью, прислонился к стене у окна. На его губах играла мерзкая ухмылка. «Неужели ты думал, что данное мне слово можно просто забыть?» - говорила она. 

Атлас посмотрел на Джона. Тот глядел в окно, на мягкие хлопья снега. Лицо его ничего не выражало. Если бы не правая, искалеченная ладонь, пальцы на которой судорожно сжимались и разжимались, можно было подумать, что он не имеет никакого отношения к происходящему. Атлас ощутил, как спирает горло. Нестерпимо захотелось начать оправдываться, умолять Джона поверить, что он предан ему сильнее, чем себе самому... Просить прощения. Может быть, если он разревется, Джон хотя бы повернет голову в его сторону?..

Сделав над собой усилие, Атлас поднял взгляд на леди Сансу и разлепил потрескавшиеся губы.

\- Я не хотел никому навредить, миледи. Я...

\- Я спрашивала тебя не об этом, - резко прервала его Санса. – Я спросила, правду ли сказал лорд Бейлиш.

\- Да, - прохрипел Атлас. Джон, не отрывавший взгляда от снега за окном, на мгновенье прикрыл глаза и сжал обожженные пальцы, и Атлас зачастил: – Но я... Я больше не служу ему, я никогда бы... Джон!

\- Помолчи.

Склонившись к Сноу, леди Санса тихо сказала ему что-то. Тот так же тихо ответил. Ее брови сошлись на переносице, она принялась было спорить, но Джон сказал:

\- Нет. Я не хочу его больше видеть.

Без сомнения, потом было что-то еще. Наверное, леди Санса выпрямилась и огласила приговор, согласно которому Атлас не имел больше права оставаться в Винтерфелле, а еще не мог возвратиться на Стену или искать убежища у вассалов нового северного короля. Наверное, некоторые из присутствующих согласно загудели. Другие, ожидавшие смертного приговора, поморщились, а большинству и вовсе было все равно. Наверное, каким-то образом Атлас сумел развернуться к двери и выйти из зала, одну за другой переставляя негнущиеся ноги. И потом, наверное, было много всего, но сон закольцевался, застрял, и Атлас раз за разом ощущал, как умирает его сердце, а Джон Сноу раз за разом смотрел в окно на падающий снег и повторял: «Нет. Я не хочу его больше видеть»...

Атлас проснулся от удушья и принялся в панике хватать ртом воздух, силясь протолкнуть его в сжатое спазмом горло. Он не сразу понял, что его душит не веревка и не чужая рука, а собственные рыдания. Лицо горело от слез, нос заложило, а в груди будто затвердел расплавленный свинец.

Неужели это был последний раз, когда он видел Джона? Он отчаянно искал взгляда своего друга, своего короля, а тот даже не захотел посмотреть на него. «Я не хочу его больше видеть»... Атлас попытался вспомнить, когда Джон смотрел на него в последний раз, до того кошмарного полдня в Великом Чертоге. По всему выходило, что накануне утром, когда они вдвоем шли по одному из длинных каменных коридоров замка. «Дай-ка мне руку», - сказал Джон, внезапно остановившись у украшенной старым гобеленом стены, - «здесь, на нижних ярусах, чувствуется отчетливее всего». «Что чувствуется?», - хотел было спросить Атлас, но Джон уже схватил его ладонь и прижал к стене. Теплая! В каменном чреве Винтерфелла жило тепло, и оно бежало по стенам подобно тому, как кровь бежит по телу человека. «Здорово, правда? Вот бы и под червоточинами в Черном Замке были теплые источники. Лентяи вроде Кегса и вовсе не высовывались бы наружу, зато можно было экономить дрова». Тут Джон рассмеялся, разглядев его изумленное лицо, и выпустил его руку. Они двинулись дальше, и Атлас долгое время осторожно сжимал и разжимал пальцы, согретые теплыми стенами замка и чужим прикосновением.

Неужели все это не дурной сон? Неужели больше никогда...

Кое-как собрав волю в кулак, он утер лицо и попытался было подняться с земли. Ноги онемели от холода, пальцы он и вовсе едва чувствовал, однако сквозь еловый шатер вокруг пробивался серый рассвет, а значит, следовало вставать и двигаться дальше – куда-нибудь. Атлас попытался было сесть, но тут же вскрикнул – макушку пронзила острая боль. Волосы, во сне выпроставшиеся из-под капюшона, пропитались смолой и насмерть прилипли к еловым веткам, на которых он спал.

\- Проклятье!

Он зажал волосы в кулаке и несколько раз как следует дернул, но добился лишь того, что перемазал в густой смоле и пальцы. Тогда он попробовал действовать осторожно – тоже впустую. Огромный колтун не желал высвобождаться. Не дав себе времени на раздумья, Атлас вынул из ножен пристегнутый к поясу кинжал, и принялся одну за другой отрезать длинные пряди.

Когда с этим было покончено, он уставился на собственные волосы, грязным комком валяющиеся на земле. Ощущение было такое, будто он смотрит на оторванную от тела руку или ногу. Часть него, всю жизнь с ним неразлучная, теперь вдруг существовала совершенно отдельно. Атлас пощупал голову, и странное ощущение усилилось. Смех, да и только. Он не знал, что ему теперь делать и куда идти и верил, что отбросит копыта в самое ближайшее время, но часть его все еще волновалась о том, как он при этом будет выглядеть.

Выбравшись наружу из своего укрытия, он огляделся вокруг. Лес был одинаковым повсюду – поди вспомни, откуда ты пришел накануне и в какую сторону направлялся. Расслабив глаза, как учил Железный Эмметт, когда еще был мастером над оружием в Черном Замке, Атлас позволил расфокусированному взгляду блуждать и вскоре увидел просвет в деревьях по левую руку – верно, в той стороне и лежал Королевский Тракт. Набросив на голову капюшон, он направился было туда, но не успел сделать и десятка шагов, как огромная черная фигура ринулась на него из-за ели.

\- Черт подери!

Шарахнувшись в сторону, он зацепился сапогом за выступающий корень и растянулся на земле, больно ударившись плечом. Седьмое Пекло надсадно заржала и замотала головой. Хисспит, нескладная девчонка из конюшен, может сколько угодно разоряться, что лошади – добрейшие и покорнейшие из животных и что злорадство чуждо им, но при взгляде на Седьмое Пекло сомнений быть не могло. Она испугала его специально, а теперь смеялась, довольная своей выходкой.

\- Какого беса ты делаешь здесь? Я ведь велел тебе убираться обратно в замок!

Лошадь как ни в чем не бывало переступила тонкими ногами и мотнула головой, откидывая назад густую гриву. «Если ты хотел, чтобы я ушла, тебе следовало позвать меня с собой», - словно бы говорил весь ее вид.

\- Дьявол! Мне нечем кормить тебя, глупая скотина! Проваливай отсюда! – Поднявшись с земли, Атлас попытался было шугнуть лошадь. С тем же успехом он мог бы размахивать руками, пытаясь прогнать тучи с неба.

\- Ладно. Иди за мной, если хочешь, но знай, что скорее всего сдохнешь от голода.

И лошадь снова последовала за ним, как следовала всегда с тех самых пор, как он выбрал ее для себя в конюшнях Черного Замка, позарившись на блестящую шкуру, выразительные глаза и тяжелые, иссиня-черные хвост и гриву. 

Разлапистые ели и железнодрев мало-помалу остались позади, и вскоре они уже шли сквозь светлую чащу гвардейских сосен и страж-деревьев. Под сапогами и копытами трещали сухие ветки, шуршали листья, вздыхал мох. Раз или два Атлас видел, как полевки прыскали в свои норы у корней, а однажды даже заметил мелькнувший вдалеке яркий лисий хвост. Желудок, вот уже сутки как пустой, сводило от голода, и Атлас отламывал и сосал куски наста, чтобы хоть как-то утихомирить его. Седьмое Пекло то и дело останавливалась, чтобы ухватить пучок чудом уцелевшей, прибитой морозом травы, или оторвать и сжевать странного вида гриб, примостившийся на поваленной ольхе. Глядя на упрямые попытки ни в чем неповинного животного насытиться, Атлас понял, что у его путешествия помимо его воли появилась цель. Он должен отвести Седьмое Пекло туда, где она сможет продолжать жить, туда, где для нее есть место. Несмотря на запрет короля возвращаться в орден, он должен отвести ее в Ночной Дозор.

К полудню голод стал докучать ему всерьез. Набредя на небольшую заводь, Атлас решил наловить рыбы. Ему никогда не приходилось делать этого прежде, однако он полагал, что это ненамного труднее, чем пускать стрелы в яблочные огрызки, подкидываемые братьями в воздух. Остругав и как следует заточив ивовый прутик, он устроился на берегу водоема. Лед еще не сковал заводь, вокруг покачивался полусухой осот и коричневые камыши. И рыба тут была – он видел серые тени, что ходили в зеленоватой, подернутой ряской глубине. 

Первый удар оказался недостаточно быстрым и лишь распугал рыбу. Вторым ему удалось пришпилить плавник небольшого верткого окуня к гальке, устилающей дно, но после нескольких отчаянных рывков тому удалось сбежать. Стараясь не дать порожденным голодом досаде и нетерпению взять над собой верх, Атлас снова затих – лишь глаза пристально следили за хороводом гладких рыбьих спинок прямо перед ним. Ноги, которые он поджал под себя, затекли, и он совсем было собрался осторожно сменить положение, как в тени старой коряги появился он. Бурый, усатый сом, размером с руку – по такому не промажешь. Его можно будет поджарить на костре, а можно запечь в углях, если у него хватит на это терпения. Рот наполнился слюной. Атлас уже ощущал запах приготовленной рыбы, чувствовал на языке сочную, горячую белую мякоть. Еле дыша, он осторожно занес руку. Промазать было никак нельзя. Джон учил его бить на выдохе, вкладывая в удар вес всего своего тела, но главное – не спешить. Закрыв глаза, Атлас втянул носом воздух и медленно выдохнул... А когда открыл их, едва не заорал.

Из высокой травы на противоположном берегу на него пялился мертвец. 

Раздутое, уже начавшее разлагаться лицо было повернуто прямо к нему. Между синих губ свешивался черный язык, тошнотворно-белые глаза, на которые некому было положить по камешку, были выпучены. Левая рука отсутствовала: вместо нее из оторванного рукава торчала обглоданная кость с ошметками гниющей плоти на ней. Нижнюю часть тела скрывала вода, однако не нужно было носить мейстерскую цепь, чтобы понять: стараниями рыб от нее вряд ли много осталось.

«Рыб, которых я собирался есть, - противно задребезжало внутри. - А лежит он в воде, которую я собирался пить». Желудок отозвался на эти мысли острыми спазмами, голова закружилась... Атлас попытался было отползти от воды, но руки, на ощупь шарящие по песку и гальке, дрожали, затекшие ноги подламывались, и прежде, чем он успел осознать, что происходит, насыпь под ним пришла в движение, и он упал прямо в воду. «Только это и не вода теперь вовсе, а суп из трупа». От этой истеричной мысли он рассмеялся, словно умалишенный, хлебнул воды, а в следующее мгновение заметил неподалеку от первого мертвеца его приятеля. Тот качался на воде лицом вниз, длинные светлые волосы, обрамлявшие проткнутый стрелой затылок, шевелило рябью. Этого можно было принять за свеженького, если бы не водяная крыса, выглядывающая из норки, свитой в его спине. А дальше... А еще дальше...

Как ему удалось выбраться из этой проклятой заводи, Атлас не помнил. Он пришел в себя уже на берегу, в дюжине шагов от воды. Он стоял на четвереньках, по лицу лились слезы ярости и испуга, а перед лицом белела лужа склизкой блевотины. Седьмое Пекло озабочено тыкала его носом в ребра.

\- Отстань. – Атлас попытался было отпихнуть лошадиную морду, но силы отказали ему и он повалился на бок. Совершенно обессиленный, дрожащий от холода и отвращения, он лежал на земле, а лошадь беспокойно прядала ушами и шумно обнюхивала его лицо.

«Рубашка вымокла в этом дерьме», - подумал Атлас, и его снова чуть не стошнило. Только не она. Только не ее. Купание в супе из мертвецов было самым гадким, что когда-либо случалось с ним, но при мысли о том, что в этой мерзости промокла та самая рубашка...

Боги, неужели это и в самом деле происходит с ним? Застонав сквозь зубы, Атлас кое-как поднялся на четвереньки. Долго разлеживаться было нельзя. Вымоченная в ледяной воде одежда липла к телу, и если не развести огонь и не высушить ее, вскоре его схватит озноб, спасения от которого уже не будет. Дозорные разведчики рассказывали, как трудно бывает заставить себя перестать кутаться в одежду и заняться делом – холод убаюкивает. А ведь с ними всегда были братья, которые помогут, позовут, растолкают. Он-то совсем один. Пересилив себя, Атлас поднялся с земли и, то и дело хватаясь за теплый лошадиный бок, принялся обламывать и собирать сухие ветки, при этом стараясь как можно дальше отойти от страшной заводи.

Коченеющие пальцы слушались неохотно, и на то, чтобы развести огонь, ушло много времени. В конце концов маленький огонек угнездился в пучке сухой хвои, разросся и мало помалу захватил и сырой хворост. Атлас развесил вымокшую одежду на ветках рядом с костром, надел сапоги на два вбитых в землю колышка и придвинулся как можно ближе к костру. Рубашку он тщательно растер снегом. Боги, почему он не захватил с собой ни еды, ни какого-нибудь задрипанного одеяла?

Сознание тут же услужливо напомнило ему, в каком состоянии он был, когда уходил. Мысль о том, что ему когда-нибудь еще захочется есть и греться, казалась тогда такой же абсурдной, как мысль, что ему еще когда-нибудь захочется жить.

Атлас с тоской вспомнил о наконечниках, найденных в седельной сумке. Если бы он их не выбросил, то смог бы сейчас соорудить подобие лука, и, возможно, подстрелить одну из этих жирных птиц, отъевшихся на неубранных полях. Птицы не рыбы, они летают в небесах, а не плавают в супе из мертвечины. «Разве что только склевывают висельникам глаза и губы».

Когда одежда высохла, он продолжил путь. Взобраться на спину Седьмого Пекла без седла было ненамного безопаснее, чем попытаться оседлать дракона, поэтому лошадь просто лениво плелась следом. То тут, то там ей попадались клочки чахлой травы, однако чем дальше на север они уходили, тем их становилось меньше. К полудню с северо-запада наползли плотные серые тучи, а когда день начал клониться к вечеру, снова пошел снег. Холод проникал под одежду, челюсть прыгала словно сама по себе, без привычной защиты волос нещадно мерзли уши. Перед самой темнотой, когда он собрался было устроить привал и даже решился развести костер, несмотря на риск привлечь внимание мародеров или хищников, впереди замаячила россыпь темных приземистых строений. 

\- Еще одно заброшенное селение. Как ты смотришь на то, чтобы провести ночь под крышей? Может, в их амбарах осталось немного старого овса для тебя.

«И для меня». Пригоршня побитого морозом, сморщенного лимонника, встретившегося ему по пути, не только ничуть не утолила, а скорее подстегнула голод. Он пытался было жевать растения, которые находила съедобными лошадь, но это привело лишь к тому, что его едва снова не стошнило. Мысль о том, что в закромах разоренного селения может найтись немного овса или даже пшеницы, вселяла новую прыть в усталые ноги. Он мог бы отыскать котелок, растопить немного снега и сварить кашу...

Седьмое Пекло вдруг заржала и попятилась. Снегопад усиливался, черные остовы пустых домов приближались, обещая укрытие от ветра, но лошадь упрямо отказывалась приближаться к ним. В отсутствии поводьев Атлас попытался было потянуть ее за гриву, и в отместку едва не лишился половины пальцев.

\- Проклятье! Что тебе не нравится? Хочешь ночевать под открытым небом, чтобы тебя по макушку занесло снегом?

Седьмое Пекло, непостижимым образом прекрасно умевшая распознавать в человеческой речи ругательства, обращенные лично к ней, зафыркала и забила копытом.

«Она не труслива, - вдруг подумал Атлас, - и если не хочет идти туда, значит, на то есть причина». Что, если заброшенные дома вовсе не заброшены? Он не видел следов на снегу, как не видел и огня, но что, если в темени увенчанных просевшими крышами строений его поджидает шайка разбойников? Или что похуже?

Словно в ответ на его мысли, в черноте ближайших руин, находящихся всего в дюжине шагов, как будто бы мелькнули два желтых огонька. Еле заметные, они могли бы сойти за светлячков, которых было пруд пруди в Староместе и которых он мальчишкой собирал в банку. Лошадь снова испуганно заржала и попятилась, и Атлас попятился вместе с ней, ощущая, как захолонуло сердце. Вслед за горящими глазами из сумрака появилась огромная морда, мощная широкая грудь, могучие лапы... Тело, размерами не уступающее небольшому медведю. В тишине, нарушаемой лишь его участившимся дыханием, Атлас отчетливо расслышал утробный рык готовящегося кинуться зверя.

Перед ним стоял лютоволк.


	2. Chapter 2

\- Я тебе верю, - проговорил мальчик с забинтованными руками.

Со своими осенними волосами, широко раскрытыми доверчивыми глазами и ртом, готовым вот-вот улыбнуться, Бран Старк вовсе не походил на своего брата-бастарда. Зато он был похож на леди Сансу, а его лютоволк долго тыкался носом Атласу в живот, шумно втягивая воздух, пока тот не догадался распахнуть плащ и осмотреть потайные кармашки на его внутренней стороне. В одном из них обнаружился гребешок, которым он вычесывал Призраку колтуны. У основания зубцов скопился мягкий белый мех подшубка. Лето заскулил.

\- А я – нет, - сказала Мира. Она больше не держала у шеи Атласа копье, но ее неодобрительный взгляд и напряженная поза отчетливо давали понять, что это не помешает ей устроить ему встречу с Неведомым, если он не вовремя чихнет или слишком резко почешется.

Она-то как раз очень походила на Джона. И волосами, и телосложением, и вытянутым, угрюмым лицом с темными глазами, в которых читалась усталость. Ее одежда, также как у маленького Старка, была грязной и потрепанной. Из оружия, помимо самодельного легкого копья, у нее имелась также лягушачья острога. Еще в свете костра Атлас разглядел у нее на боку нитяную сетку и длинный бронзовый кинжал. Интересно, случалось ли ей уже заколоть им кого-нибудь побольше кролика? Если то, что они рассказали ему – правда, и они в самом деле пришли из-за Стены, то наверняка случалось, и не раз.

\- Он знает, как моя сестра морщит нос, когда кто-нибудь неопрятно ведет себя за столом, а потом трет его кончиком пальца, чтобы не появились морщины. И он столько всего знает о Джоне. Некоторые вещи могут быть известны любому, кто был вместе с ним на Стене, но другие доступны лишь близким друзьям.

\- Это лишь доказывает, что он близко их знает. Теон-Перевертыш тоже близко знал твоего брата Робба.

На лице Брана на мгновение отразилась боль, и Мира поспешила извиниться:

\- Прости меня. Но ведь я говорю правду. Откуда нам знать, что он и в самом деле человек Джона Сноу, а не прикидывается таким? Ты делишь с ним еду и укрытие, а он, может, ждет не дождется, пока мы уснем, чтобы перерезать глотки мне и волку, а тебя схватить и потребовать выкуп? Или продать Ланнистерам! 

\- Ты зря беспокоишься. Лето предупредил бы меня, если бы от этого человека исходила опасность. Он сам привел его к нам, разве не так?

\- Лето! – Мира нахмурилась, но Атласу показалось, что она скрывает за этой гримасой улыбку. – Твой волк – не образец бдительности, Бран Старк. Вчера мне удалось подкрасться к нему, пока он разрывал мышиную нору, словно ополоумевший щенок. Он не замечал меня, пока я не ткнула его острогой в зад.

Атлас не встревал в их разговор. Он жевал ржаную лепешку, запеченную с травами, и запивал ее горячим бульоном, который черпал прямо из висящего над огнем котелка. В бульоне плавали грибы, коренья и даже кусочки репы, а эту уродливую продолговатую лепешку он узнал бы где угодно. Такие сотнями стряпал трехпалый Хобб, и если свежими они были почти вкусны, то уже на следующий день напоминали щедро приправленную глину. Этой сравнялась как минимум неделя. Атлас старался жевать медленно, но получалось плохо. Никогда в жизни он не пробовал ничего вкуснее. 

Седьмое Пекло тоже набивала живот. В носилках, которые тащил конь Миры и Брана, помимо еды и теплых одеял, которыми снабдили путешественников братья Ночного Дозора, нашелся также запас ячменя. Проголодавшаяся лошадь поглощала его, ни на кого не обращая внимания.

\- Я могу прикоснуться к нему, если тебя это успокоит.

Мира упрямо покачала головой.

\- Нельзя использовать дар ради каждой прихоти. Помнишь, что случилось с поленом? Тебе едва удалось вернуться обратно. Кто знает, что...

Однако Бран уже стягивал тряпки. Атлас ожидал увидеть раны или незаживающие язвы, но ладони мальчика казались самыми обычными. Протянув к нему руку, Бран улыбнулся:

\- Не бойся, больно не будет. По крайней мере, не тебе.

И с этими словами он сомкнул пальцы на его запястье. Атлас успел увидеть, как глаза мальчика закатились, а потом его безо всякого предупреждения вдруг сорвало с места и швырнуло назад, в пруд, кишащий мертвечиной, оттуда – в конюшню к насмешничающей Хисспит. Потом, не успел он отдышаться – в Великий Чертог, перед леди Сансой и безучастно смотрящим в окно Джоном, и на поле боя – Рикон, Рикон, НЕТ! - и обратно на Стену, в жарко натопленную комнату лорда-командующего, к улыбке Джона, и в ночь сражения с людьми Манса-Налетчика, и дальше, дальше... Когда твое тело волочат через колючие кусты, ты можешь брыкаться, кричать и махать руками, однако когда потрошат твой разум, сопротивляться трудно. Атлас отчетливо понял, что если сейчас же не прервет контакт, Бран будет вгрызаться в его мысли глубже и глубже, до самого его рождения, а потом перепрыгнет на память его крови и проживет задом-наперед жизнь его матери, и так до бесконечности... В этот момент кто-то шарахнул палкой по вцепившейся в его запястье руке, и контакт распался.

Бран тяжело дышал, как и он сам, а Мира ругалась, на чем свет стоит. 

\- Ты дурак, Бран Старк! – заключила она наконец свою цветистую, совсем не подобающую леди тираду. Впрочем, брань производила бы более угрожающее впечатление, если бы при этом Мира не подносила плошку с бульоном к губам мальчика и не гладила его по волосам.

Атлас обратил внимание, что положение луны в небе изменилось. Теперь она стояла ровно у них над головами. Сколько же времени прошло? 

\- Извини, что напугал тебя, - проговорил Бран, закончив пить. Его губы посинели, кожа в свете луны казалось белее снега. Он выглядел повзрослевшим на несколько лет.

\- Что, черт подери, это было?

Бран поглядел на свои руки. Так септон мог бы смотреть на послушника, который доставляет ему массу хлопот.

\- За Стеной со мной многое произошло. Я не стану рассказывать тебе всего, однако одно из последствий моего путешествия ты только что ощутил на себе. Прикоснувшись к чему либо, я могу прожить его мысли и проследить историю. – Он вдруг усмехнулся – смешком взрослого, уставшего от жизни человека, а совсем не мальчика. – «Могу» - неподходящее слово. У меня нет выбора.

Атлас тоже перевел взгляд на его ладони. Те безвольно лежали на коленях, кончики пальцев тянулись к ночному небу, словно водоросли, тянущиеся к поверхности моря.

\- Поэтому твои руки всегда замотаны тряпками?

\- Да. Прикоснувшись к сену, устилающее сани, я становлюсь травой, которую срезает коса, потом ростком во влажной черной земле, потом – зернышком в тугом колосе, и так дальше... Боги, я даже не знаю, где кончается эта цепочка, и кончается ли. Это... выматывает.

\- Значит, ты видел... все? – Наверное, ему следовало рассердиться за такое бесцеремонное вторжение в свои мысли, но Атлас ничего такого не чувствовал. Дураку было понятно, что Бран и сам не до конца понимает, что делает, и как брать это под контроль.

\- Да. – «Я был тобой и видел, что ты шпионил за моим братом и обманывал его, - говорил взгляд мальчика, - но еще я видел, что ты любишь его и предан ему. И что ты не причинишь нам вреда».

Какое-то время они сидели в тишине. Где-то далеко завыл волк, стая подхватила его песню. Лето навострил уши и поднял голову с лап, но вскоре положил обратно. На лицо Брана постепенно вернулись краски, и он снова замотал руки. Мира, пошуровав палкой в угасающем костре, внимательно посмотрела на Атласа.

\- Ну, раз тебе вроде бы можно доверять, мы хотим предложить тебе сделку. Винтерфелл в двух днях пути. Трех, если учитывать сани. Мы проделали долгий путь из замка к самому Зачарованному Лесу и обратно, и ни один день этого пути нельзя было назвать ни легким, ни безопасным. Некоторые из сопровождавших нас людей пропали, другие умерли у нас на глазах... Конец нашего путешествия близок, однако это не значит, что можно расслабляться. Нынче окрестности Винтерфелла ненамного безопаснее Нового Дара, а для последнего законного сына Эддарда Старка – ненамного безопаснее, чем застенье. Если ты предан новому королю так, как говоришь, ты сопроводишь нас к нему. Поможешь мне сделать так, чтобы Бран оказался там, где должен быть.

Пока она говорила, Атлас смотрел куда угодно – на огонь, на дремлющего у ног Брана Лето, на свои собственные обломанные, грязные ногти – но не на ее лицо, так неуловимо похожее на лицо Джона. Когда Мира замолчала, он поднял глаза и встретился с ней взглядом. «Нет. Я не хочу его больше видеть» - снова больно полоснуло по сердцу. 

\- Я не могу вернуться в Винтерфелл, - с натугой проговорил он, незаметно зажав в пальцах край рубашки. - Так приказал... король, и я не предам его волю.

Где-то вдалеке, в холодном бархате ночи, завыл одинокий волк. Вскоре к нему присоединился еще один, а потом еще и еще. Лето раздраженно дернул ушами. Искры от начавшего угасать костра летели вверх, все выше и выше, пока не становились крошечными звездами в бескрайнем небосводе.

\- Но я помогу вам добраться туда.

* * *

Путешествовать, сопровождая калеку, оказалось не намного медленнее, чем плестись самому. В санях нашлись прочные веревки и ремни, и вдвоем с Мирой Атласу удалось соорудить из них некое подобие сбруи. Седьмое Пекло неохотно позволила взнуздать себя, и теперь плелась впереди, давая чахлому коню Брана немного отдыха. В Дозоре она привыкла к Призраку, и близость лютоволка не слишком ее волновала: она лишь иногда трясла гривой и преувеличенно высоко поднимала тонкие ноги, будто намекая Лето, что в случае необходимости сумеет засветить ему копытом или убежать. 

Мира Рид все еще относилась к нему с подозрением, о чем красноречиво свидетельствовали как ее взгляды, так и расстегнутый ремешок на ножнах кинжала. Зато Бран оказался общительным и приятным малым. Он расспрашивал Атласа о битве за Винтерфелл, о Дозоре и с равным интересом слушал и описания сражений, и сплетни. Атлас никак не мог отделаться от чувства, что все, о чем он рассказывает мальчишке, тот знает и так, но это ему не мешало. Снова обрести цель, пусть и ненадолго, было так приятно! Он чувствовал себя тонущим, которому удалось выгрести из вязкого болота и еще раз как следует вдохнуть. К тому же, Бран и Мира поделились с ним едой – ягодами, кореньями, засушенными грибами и даже жесткими коричневыми лепешками – и он чувствовал себя прекрасно. А при мысли о том, как обрадуется Джон, встретив брата, как изумление на его лице сменится радостью, которая осветит его глаза и зажжет на губах улыбку, ему и вовсе хотелось орать во все горло. Боги, Джон будет счастлив! О том, что сам он этого не увидит, Атлас старался не думать. Какая разница? Главное, что это так.

Дни, наполненные разговорами и заботами, проходили быстро. Как и он сам, Мира и Бран решили пожертвовать удобством и быстротой передвижения в угоду относительной безопасности и сторонились широких дорог. Справляться с санями было непросто: не раз, не два и не три полозья намертво увязали в грязи, а однажды одна ось и вовсе сломалась, наскочив на камень, и им пришлось потратить почти полдня на то, чтобы ее заменить. Таким образом, до окрестностей замка они добрались лишь вечером третьего дня.

\- Остановимся здесь, - заявил Бран, когда сумерки сгустились настолько, что дальнейший путь на санях продолжать стало опасно.

\- Но ведь замок уже совсем близко! – воскликнула Мира. Огни на сторожевых башнях Винтерфелла и вправду уже некоторое время виднелись вдалеке. – Неужели тебе не хочется поскорее переночевать в нормальной постели?

\- Кажется, что он близко, но на деле до него еще несколько часов пути. Мы подойдем к воротам рано утром, а не посреди ночи.

\- Ну что ж, раз ты так хочешь... Тогда следует устраиваться на ночлег.

Действуя быстро и ловко, Мира устроила для Брана спальное место у ствола широкого страж-древа. Атлас помог ей переместить туда мальчишку, а после распряг Седьмое Пекло. Самодельный хомут натирал лошади шею, но, вопреки ожиданиям, она не бунтовала: как будто знала, что выполняет важнейшее задание, помогает добраться домой последнему из законных сыновей Неда Старка. Промыв натертые места влажной тряпицей, Атлас смазал их притиркой из Королевской меди и укрыл листьями подорожника.

\- Ничего, подружка. Уже завтра ты снова окажешься в теплом стойле. Хисспит позаботится о тебе.

И, поддавшись внезапному порыву, поцеловал лошадь в нос. Та, не ожидавшая таких нежностей, так растерялась, что не успела отшатнуться. Удивленно всхрапнув, Седьмое Пекло мотнула гривой и склонила голову к плечу. Если бы Атлас не знал ее лучше, то поклялся бы, что лошадь смутилась.

Он помог Мире собрать хвороста и развести костер, и в скором времени над огнем уже весело побулькивал котелок с грибной похлебкой с кореньями. У них оставалось еще вдоволь лепешек, а Бран к тому же извлек из складок своей шубы глиняный кувшинчик с прозрачным, словно янтарь, медом. Вместе с побитым морозом, но все еще вкусным шиповником, который Атлас собрал по пути, у них получился настоящий пир.

\- Неужели мы сделали это! Не верится. – Мира была полна воодушевления.

Бран, напротив, выглядел задумчивым. Наверняка часть его радовалась тому, что он вот-вот снова окажется под крышей родного дома, однако Атлас не стал бы биться об заклад, что часть эта слишком уж велика. Бран был похож на человека, который, решив одну насущную задачу, в уме уже взялся за следующую. Он смотрел то ли в огонь, то ли сквозь него.

\- Я замолвлю за тебя слово перед Джоном, - сказал он. – Узнав, что ты помог нам и верен ему, он позволит тебе остаться.

Соблазн согласиться окатил Атласа сладкой волной. На радостях Джон, должно быть, и вправду согласится. Махнет рукой, не глядя: да, конечно, пусть остается, мне нет до этого дела...

«Я не хочу его больше видеть»

\- Нет, - проговорил он, сглотнув. Пальцы сами собой нырнули за пазуху и сгребли в горсть рубашку. – Спасибо тебе... Но делать этого не нужно.

Бран кивнул, как будто и не ожидал другого ответа.

Спать легли рано. Мире явно не терпелось, чтобы поскорее настал рассвет. Атлас решил, что оставит лагерь на заре: долгие прощания были ни к чему, а оставшийся путь составлял не больше лиги. Теперь у нее целых два коня, и с помощью Седьмого Пекла Мира прекрасно справится. Да что там – эта девушка провела два года за Стеной, в чаще Зачарованного Леса, и не только выжила, но и помогла вернуться маленькому калеке... Смешно тревожиться о них теперь.

Лежа у гаснущего костра на охапке еловых лап, Атлас думал о том, окажется ли еще когда-нибудь так же близко к Джону, как сейчас. Совсем недавно близость к этому человеку была чем-то каждодневным, привычным. С тех пор, как теплое чувство в груди при виде Джона перестало пугать его, Атлас наслаждался этой близостью и ценил ее больше, чем ценил что-либо в своей жизни, однако вместе с этим оказался совсем не готов к тому, как будет болеть его сердце, когда эта близость в одночасье кончится. Боги, если бы он знал! Может, тогда он даже сказал бы Джону. Не словами – словами было слишком страшно – но взглядом или прикосновением. Может, в один из тех вечеров, которые они проводили вдвоем в покоях лорда-командующего – Джон сидел за столом, с головой уйдя в очередной древний манускрипт, а Атлас примостился напротив с одеждой, требующей ремонта, на коленях – он бы набрался смелости, и, вытянув ногу под столом, словно бы случайно задел ступню Джона своей. Да так и не прервал бы прикосновения...

Тихий звук на грани слышимости ворвался в его мысли, почти уже превратившиеся в теплый, ласковый сон. Даже не звук это был, а едва ощутимый, щекотный гул: так дрожит в морозном воздухе тетива, расставшись со стрелой. Атлас не обратил бы на него внимания, если бы накрепко не запомнил во время службы под боком у Джона: рычащий лютоволк – то, к чему нельзя не прислушаться.

Они вскочили на ноги одновременно: он и Лето. Над холкой лютоволка тут же свистнул арбалетный болт, и по тому, как глубоко он ушел в мерзлую землю, стало понятно, что кем бы ни были нападающие, оружие у них было на совесть. Недолго думая, Атлас подхватил горящую ветку и бросился в заросли, откуда сделали выстрел. Нельзя дать ему перезарядить арбалет. Нельзя допустить, чтобы следующий болт вместо земли вошел в живую плоть.

У него за спиной уже вскочила на ноги Мира. Бран испуганно приподнялся на своем ложе. Ждать разбойникам больше было нечего, и еще три человека ринулись на поляну, ревя и размахивая топорами. Они не были слишком уж большими, однако двигались уверенно и слаженно, как будто с пеленок только и делали, что нападали по ночам на путников в поисках легкой поживы. Тонкая фигурка Миры на их фоне вдруг показалась Атласу совсем крошечной. 

«Арбалетчик, - напомнил он себе. - Если он ранит волка, всем нам конец».

Серая фигура бросилась на него с дерева, не издав ни звука. Атлас увернулся от первого выпада кинжалом, действуя скорее по наитию, чем осознано. Тут же что-то большое и тяжелое мощно приложило его по плечу, и то взорвалось болью и немедленно отнялось. Мыча от боли, Атлас махнул горящей веткой в надежде увидеть нападающего, и в глаза тут же бросились озлобленное лицо и торчащие из-под капюшона грязные светлые волосы. Девчонка!

\- Сучка! – прошипел Атлас и ткнул головешкой прямо ей в лицо.

Он не стал проверять, велик ли урон – хватило и того, что он надавил как следует, вжимая факел в чужую плоть. Светлые волосы тут же вспыхнули, арбалетчица закричала и схватилась за лицо, выронив оружие наземь. Подхватив его, Атлас бросился обратно к поляне, отчаянно надеясь, что в креплениях есть запасные болты. 

В свете луны и почти догоревшего костра он увидел, как не три – пять разбойников наседают на Миру и Лето, тесня их к дереву, под которым расположился Бран. Мальчишка воинственно выставил вперед короткий кинжал, как будто мог хоть как-то помочь в этой схватке, и – Атлас был уверен в этом – клял свою неспособность вскочить на ноги и драться вместе с остальными. Мира, ощерившаяся и с горящими глазами, отбивалась от нападающих острогой. Она орудовала ею так умело, что в ее руках эта вилка-переросток разом переставала казаться смешной и нелепой. Но отчаянные попытки обоих защитить свою жизнь от превосходящего числом врага не стоили бы и медного пенни, если бы не Лето. Прочно стоящий на мощных лапах, со вздыбленной за загривке шерстью, лютоволк казался чудищем из пекла, каким его собратьев описывали в древних сказках. С оскаленных клыков капала слюна, и было понятно, что стоит одному из нападающих на мгновение ослабить бдительность – эта огромная, страшная пасть окрасится кровью.

Видно, боги были на его стороне – болты в креплениях были. Дрожащими руками взведя механизм, Атлас прицелился в самого большого и самого наглого разбойника. Болт просвистел в воздухе и скрылся в чаще, пройдя над плечом ублюдка. Атлас похолодел. Дурак, дурак! Единственное, что у него как следует получалось на тренировках в Черном Замке – и того не смог в решающий час...

«Беги, - пропищал маленький, противный голосок где-то в животе, - беги, пока они не сообразили, откуда прилетел болт и не добрались и до тебя тоже. Ты легок и не обременен оружием, ты сумеешь скрыться». Год или два назад он, пожалуй, прислушался бы к этому трусливому писку зеленого, как летняя трава, мальчишки, которым он был когда-то. Вместо этого он покрепче ухватил один из болтов, отбросил бесполезный в ближнем бою арбалет и кинулся на поляну.

Ему было понятно, что шансов у них немного. Разбойники не были организованными или умелыми бойцами, но их было почти вдвое больше, а противостояли им всего-то худенькая девчонка и бывшая шлюха, которых они в два счета убили бы, если бы не огромный зверь. Лето сражался яростно, и в то же время серьезно и целеустремленно, в пугающей тишине. Атлас бросился на спину тому из мужчин, что увереннее других размахивал перед мордой лютоволка топором, и попытался было воткнуть болт ему в шею. Тот наподдал ему в ребра древком топора. Удар оказался такой силы, что Атлас охнул и задохнулся. Ему удалось устоять на ногах и даже снова занести руку для удара, то тут на его затылок и плечо как будто придавило упавшим с вершины Стены осколком льда, земля бросилась ему в лицо, а глаза как будто разучились видеть. Последнее, что он запомнил – силуэты разбойников, которые бросили танцевать вокруг Лето, и бросились в решительную атаку. На мгновение ему показалось, что это и не Лето вовсе, а Призрак – стремительных и тихий, с теплыми красными глазами, похожими на глаза чардрева...


	3. Chapter 3

\- Держи щит выше! А не то так по башке получишь – зазвенит, что твой колокол.

\- Но он такой тяжелый, - пожаловался хрипловатый мальчишеский голос. 

Подрик. Подрик Пейн.

\- Он и должен быть тяжелым, чтобы сдержать удар. Подними его, ну же!

Голоса доносились до него, словно сквозь плотное одеяло. На Стене он часто спал, спрятавшись под подбитые шерстью шкуры с головой, оставив лишь маленькую щелку для воздуха, и ночные звуки не могли добраться до него. А если и добирались, то едва слышными и не страшными. Но ведь он больше не на Стене, так ведь? Он оставил ее, чтобы следовать за Джоном, и в общей мешанине событий никто как будто не обратил внимания на его дезертирство. Потом было скитание по Северу, битва... События последних дней заворочались в памяти. Снаружи раздалась серия быстрых глухих ударов – так деревянный меч ударяет по щиту. Атлас распахнул глаза и окончательно проснулся.

Он находился в Винтерфелле, в этом не могло быть никаких сомнений. Кровать, на которой он лежал, располагалась у стены, а от той веяло теплом, несмотря на расположенное рядом окно. Значит, солдаты короля не привиделись ему, и если они подоспели вовремя, то Мира с Браном и Лето в безопасности. Вот только что он здесь делает? Кто-то потрудился дотащить его до замка, уложить в постель...

Сердце вдруг неприятно кольнуло тревогой. Отбросив шкуры, Атлас взвился с постели и бросился к сундуку с одеждой. Ребра пронзила боль, а плечо и голова запротестовали еще отчаянней, но он едва обратил на них внимание. Где она? Они не могли, они не имели права...

Рубашка, выстиранная и высушенная, лежала на самом верху стопки. Атлас схватил ее и прижал к лицу. Слава богам, старым и новым! Какая-нибудь прачка, увидев заплаты, могла счесть ее старьем и выбросить...

Быстро одевшись, Атлас вышел в коридор и притворил за собой дверь комнаты. Он никогда не был в этой части замка, но судя по пыхтению и ругани, доносившимся снаружи, он находился поблизости от площадки для тренировок и арсенала, а значит – и от конюшен.

Хисспит была на месте. Казалось, за те немногие дни, что прошли с их последней встречи, девчонка умудрилась еще прибавить в росте. Она кидала сено, орудуя вилами весьма ловко, и со стороны походила на кузнечика, решившего заняться обогащением закромов. Увидев Атласа, она воткнула вилы в стог и уперла руки в бока.

\- Ты проснулся!

\- Да. Моя лошадь тут?

Хисспит фыркнула.

\- Это наказание? Где же ей еще быть. Я почистила и накормила ее, а Еж позаботился о втором коняге.

\- О коне Брана Старка? Значит, с ним все в порядке?

\- Еще бы! И с ним, и с сестрой короля. Лютоволки подоспели к вам на помощь весьма вовремя. Пострадал лишь ты, да и то, как я посмотрю, уже вовсю шастаешь.

\- Сестра короля? – упершись ногой, Атлас вытащил из бревна колун и уселся. Головная боль давала о себе знать. – Причем тут леди Санса? Разве ей что-то угрожало?

Хисспит махнула на него рукой.

\- Да нет! Вторая сестра! Или, верно, теперь уже третья! Боги, всего день назад мы думали, что от древнего рода и осталось-то всего ничего, а нынче в замке не продохнуть от Старков.

\- Можешь ты объяснить все нормально?

\- Объяснить? Тебе? Но ведь ты сам помог леди Мире добраться в замок! А потом лютоволки короля и леди Арьи пришли к вам на помощь, когда напали бандиты...

У Атласа ушло немало времени на то, чтобы заставить девчонку перестать прыгать с пятого на десятое и поведать обо всем как следует. Однако, боги, оно того стоило.

Он узнал, что на следующий день после того, как он был изгнан из Винтерфелла, к воротам замка пришла чалая лошадь с таинственной всадницей на спине. Король Сноу и леди Санса едва узнали в угрюмой страннице с холодными глазами свою младшую сестренку. Вместе с Арьей пришла и ее волчица – огромная, сильная Ним. Впрочем, оставаться в замке зверь не пожелал – привыкшая к просторам Речных Земель и давно забывшая, что выросла в окружении каменных стен, Нимерия предпочла обосноваться в еловой роще неподалеку от замка. Ее белоснежный брат присоединился к ней. И слава богам, что так произошло, потому что пару дней спустя волки так вовремя подоспели, чтобы спасти Брана и его спутников. Мальчик, побывавший за Стеной, в гостях у Детей Леса, и видавший то, что до него не видел ни один из живущих, рассказал удивительные вещи. Взяв за руки короля Сноу и леди Миру, он объявил, что они дети Лианны Старк из Винтерфелла и появились на свет в один день.

\- Близнецы! – вещала Хисспит, от избытка чувств размахивая вилами в воздухе. – Представляешь себе! И ведь глянь на них рядом – вправду одно лицо. Не пойму только, как мальчик об этом разведал. Он, конечно, истинный Старк и все такое, но эдак и ты можешь объявить меня дорнийской принцессой, а я тебя – потерянным сыном богатея из Волантиса...

Атлас пожал плечами. Ему все стало понятно в тот момент, когда Хисспит описала, как Бран держал их за руки. Джон помнит собственную смерть – а теперь, видно, вспомнил и рождение.

\- Говорят, уже послали гонца в Сероводье к Хоуленду Риду. Вместе с Недом Старком он присутствовал при рождении близнецов и вместе с ним приносил леди Лианне клятву хранить эту тайну до тех пор, пока не придет время обнародовать ее. Он воспитал девочку, как свою дочь, точно так же, как Старк считал короля за сына!

Хисспит размахивала руками, словно ожившая мельница, щеки ее раскраснелись. Было понятно, что перипетии семейства Старков она принимает ближе к сердцу, чем свои собственные. Сам Атлас чувствовал себя так, будто его голову набили мокрой ватой. Неулыбчивая Мира с глазами цвета мха, которая не доверяла ему, но ринулась на его обидчика – сестра-близнец Джона? Возможно ли это? Он ни капли не сомневался в даре Брана, но все же в это было трудно поверить. Выходит, Джон не бастард Старка, а сын... Он вдруг понял, что не задал важного вопроса.

Когда он озвучил его, Хисспит посмотрела на него так, будто он был лошадью, которая вдруг загавкала.

\- Ты что, совсем дурак? Все знают, кто влюбился в Лианну Старк и увез ее! Конечно, драконий принц Рейегар! 

* * *

Повсюду в замке царило оживление, которое, казалось, лишь усилилось с наступлением темноты. Служанки носились туда-сюда со стопками одежды и полотенец, кто-то сколачивал из досок дополнительные столы и лавки, кто-то таскал горячую воду. На кухне и вовсе дым стоял коромыслом – каждый, кто худо-бедно умел сварить репу или освежевать кролика, помогал готовить праздничный ужин. По всему выходило, что пир этот станет самым незатейливым, какой только видели стены великого чертога Винтерфелла: опустевшим закромам замка нечего было предложить, кроме ячменя, старой оленины и подгнивших капусты и репы. Однако несмотря на скудность запасов, несмотря на наступившую зиму со всем, что пряталось в ее снежной мгле, несмотря на слухи о королеве с тремя драконами, что вступила в союз с Дорном и Тиреллами и уже заняла Драконий камень, чтобы вот-вот повергнуть Вестерос в пучину новой войны – несмотря на все это, люди радовались. Они так долго были лишены возможности праздновать хоть что-то, что ныне предавались этому занятию, забыв обо всем.

Атлас бродил по замку, словно призрак. Никто не замечал его в общей суете, и, невидимый, он мог сколько угодно слушать чужие сплетни. Он ожидал услышать и свое имя, но не услышал. Всех занимали лишь Старки. Слуги, работавшие в замке, когда лордом еще был Эддард Старк, и каким-то чудом умудрившиеся дожить до нынешнего дня, нынче купались во всеобщем внимании. Все прочие вились вокруг них, выспрашивая. Каким мальчишкой был король Джон? Заносчивым или добрым? Много ли известно о леди Мире? Правда ли, что Арья Старк росла непослушной и вздорной девчонкой, и от ее воссоединения со старшей сестрой добра не жди? На первый взгляд все эти разговоры и россказни казались простыми сплетнями, рожденными любопытством, но за ними прятался и страх. Чего нам ждать от этих перемен – вот, чего людям хотелось знать на самом деле. 

Праздник начался с наступлением темноты, которая нынче опускалась рано. Старки, их вассалы и люди, примкнувшие в Джону с тех пор, как он - еще зеленым мальчишкой - пировал тут в последний раз, набились в Великий Чертог. Помимо высокородных лордов и их доверенных лиц были тут и слуги, и охотники, и стражники, и конюхи. Атлас разглядел Хисспит – девчонка что-то втирала здоровенному верзиле из вольных людей. Все, как один, галдели и опрокидывали кружки эля и щедро разбавленного водой яблочного сидра за здравие Старков. Благодаря множеству свечей в Чертоге было светло и уютно, а от очага и жаровен – еще и тепло. На столах стояли подносы с едой – незамысловатой, зато приготовленной с любовью и радостью.

Атлас наблюдал за высоким столом из-за колонны в укромнейшей из ниш зала, стараясь не высовываться из тени. В самой середине стола сидел Джон. Он был окружен семьей. По правую руку от него сидела Санса, и в этой гордой леди с хорошей осанкой ныне без труда можно было разглядеть девчонку, которой она была до того, как вкусила весь ужас придворной жизни. Рядом с ней сидел Бран. Повязки на его руках сменили вышитые серебром черные перчатки, одежда была чистой, как и волосы. Теперь, когда они не свисали вокруг лица грязными сосульками, стало видно, что они почти такие же рыжие, как у его старшей сестры. Арья расположилась рядом. Даже на ее угрюмом и не по годам суровом лице то и дело сверкала искрящая хитрецой улыбка. По левую же руку от Джона сидела Мира, и только слепой не разглядел бы их безусловного сходства.

Перед столом лежали лютоволки. Призрак, Лето и огромная Нимерия. Лето грыз кость, Нимерия безразлично взирала на пиршество, а Призрак жмурил глаза, положив голову на лапы – он словно бы впитывал давно утраченную близость своей стаи, как цветок впитывает свет солнца и его тепло.

Атлас почувствовал, как защемило сердце, однако это была хорошая боль. Джон был счастлив, и это было самым главным. Наверное, обратись он к нему сейчас с просьбой о помиловании, Джон простил бы его, не задумываясь, и едва ли обратил бы на это внимание. Но лишь дурак не осознал бы, что в жизни Джона ему больше не было места, как не было ему места в этом шумном чертоге и во всем замке.

Не надо было ему оставлять Дозор. Дозор был единственным местом, где у него завелись друзья, где он чувствовал себя нужным и которое ему хотелось защищать – а он сбежал оттуда.

Атлас отступил в тень и ушел.

* * *

Стук в дверь раздался, когда он совсем было собрался покинуть комнату с теплыми стенами.

На самом деле он мог бы и не заходить сюда. Уйдя из чертога, Атлас отправился в конюшни и долгое время сидел рядом с Седьмым Пеклом, бездумно наблюдая за тем, как пляшет на стенах свет факела. Лошадь невозмутимо вытягивала сено у него из-под задницы, из природной вредности предпочтя тот стог, в который он уселся, всем остальным. Мысли и сердце его были переполнены, и оттого казалось, что они абсолютно пусты. Людей вокруг не было – все праздновали в замке, и до него доносился гул множества голосов и пение. Даже стража в карауле была навеселе. «Хорошо, что на замок некому нападать», подумал Атлас, бредя по пустынным коридорам и вертя в пальцах шнурок рубашки, выбившийся между застежек дуплета. «Из людей, то есть. А то, что клубится за Стеной, все еще за Стеной». Эта мысль давно уже не придавала ему уверенности и чувства защищенности.

В комнате он собрал те считанные вещи, которые мог назвать своими, и увязал все в крепкий кожаный мешок, который обнаружился в одежном сундуке. Мешок оказался легким, но его это устраивало: Атлас не собирался снова подвергать Седьмое Пекло риску, и решил на этот раз отправиться в путь пешком. Ей лучше остаться здесь. 

Он совсем было собрался залить очаг, когда в дверь постучали.

На пороге стоял Джон. Не Белый Волк, не Король Севера и не принц-Таргариен, а просто Джон. Тяжелый плащ, украшенный шкурой бурой лисы, укрывавший его плечи во время празднества, куда-то пропал, как и уверенный взгляд, и гордая суровая осанка. Глядя на Атласа исподлобья, он выглядел так, будто очень рад его видеть, и в то же время изо всех сил сдерживается, чтобы не сбежать.

\- Привет. – Джон коснулся правой рукой левого плеча, возвращая в жизни полузабытое приветствие дозорных.

\- Привет, - Атлас, не задумываясь, повторил жест.

Джон переступил с ноги на ногу и еще сильнее ссутулился.

\- Твои волосы...

\- Да.

В наступившей тишине слышно было, как вдалеке шумели остатки праздника. Атлас никак не мог сообразить, что сказать. Лицо Джона сбивало его с толку. То, что он и в самом деле находился здесь, а не был мелькнувшим между заснеженных деревьев миражем или вечерним мечтанием, сбивало его с толку.

\- Я не должен быть здесь, - выдавил он наконец, быстро поклонившись. Вне всяких сомнений, король собирается наказать его за невыполнение приказа. – Я был без сознания, когда меня доставили в замок. Я не собирался возвращаться и нарушать твою волю...

\- Ты имеешь полное право быть здесь. Я пришел не для того, чтобы упрекать тебя... Можно войти?

Было странно, что король просит разрешения войти в одну из келий своего замка. Атлас посторонился, и Джон, бегло оглядев скромное помещение, уселся на обитый железом сундук. Его отросшие волосы были стянуты в пучок на макушке, а лицо, как и всегда, было бледным и встревоженным. Видеть его в коричневых с серым одеждах было так же странно, как повстречать коричневую ворону.

\- Я благодарен тебе за то, что ты спас моего младшего брата и... мою сестру. Бран поведал мне, что ты храбро сражался, защищая их. И что ты не собирался нарушать мое слово.

«Много ли еще рассказал тебе Бран?» Атлас усмехнулся.

\- Я промазал по здоровенному громиле с десяти шагов, а потом меня вырубили ударом палки. Вам не за что меня благодарить, милорд.

\- Я сам буду судить об этом.

Снова наступила тишина, неловкая и невыносимая. В очаге под тонким кружевом пепла потрескивали угли, которые Атлас не успел залить. То тут, то там на обугленных и побелевших деревяшках расцветали язычки пламени, похожие на сказочные цветы. В нише у спального места горело несколько свечей в глиняных кружках. Рядом с окном висел гобелен, настолько выцветший от времени, что было невозможно разобрать, что именно на нем изображено. Более-менее сохранился лишь кусок вверху – с черным, изрыгающим пламя драконом. Атлас упрямо смотрел на все это, не смея встретиться с Джоном взглядом.

\- Почему ты не сказал, что выполнял поручения Бейлиша лишь вначале? – выпалил вдруг Джон.

Внезапно Атласу стало все равно. Он запустил пальцы в обкромсанные волосы.

\- Я думал, ты знаешь. Ты ведь знал, как я отношусь к тебе. Как бы я мог и любить тебя, и предавать?

Джон вспыхнул. В том смутном, мягком свете, что давали свечи и очаг, это было прекрасно заметно. Он сглотнул, в горле сухо щелкнуло. Видно было, что ему страшно хочется оттянуть ворот своих коричневых северных одежд. Еще недавно это развеселило бы Атласа или взволновало, но теперь ему было все равно. Если Джон задает такие вопросы, значит, ничего не знает. Неужели они так и будут притворяться, будто ничего не происходило? Если Сноу напустит на лицо озадаченное выражение и скажет, что не понимает, о чем речь...

Но Джон не стал притворяться. Коротко кивнув, он сказал:

\- Я должен был выслушать тебя. И знать, что ты не лгал в своих обетах. Лорд Бейлиш привел рыцарей Долины нам на помощь в час нужды, но доверять его словам стал бы лишь глупец. Я... был зол... И пожалел о своем решении сразу после того, как мне доложили, что ты уехал. Я... – Джон шумно сглотнул. – Ты можешь оставаться в Винтерфелле столько, сколько захочешь. В ближайшие дни мы выступаем к Новому Дару, чтобы начать строительство укреплений. Я был бы рад, если бы ты сопровождал меня.

Правда ли во взгляде короля читалась неуверенность?

\- Никто из остальных и понятия не имеет, что нас ждет. Они слушаются моего слова, но не потому, что в самом деле понимают угрозу. Белые Ходоки для них все еще сказки вроде снарков и грамкинов. Но не для тебя.

Атлас видел, что Джон говорит откровенно.

\- У тебя теперь есть Бран. Он видел их и знает, что они идут. И Мира Рид...

Джон усмехнулся. Веселья в этой усмешке было столько же, сколько тепла на верхушке Стены.

\- Бран уже не тот умный и живой мальчик, которого я знал. Он знает о Короле Ночи и его Ходоках, но относится к этой угрозе так же, как цветок относится к наступлению темноты. Его слова непонятны людям и лишь пугают их, так же, как и его белый взгляд. И я совру, если скажу, что не принадлежу к этим людям. Мира - моя сестра, мы появились на свет из одной утробы и должны быть близки, но я совсем ее не знаю, как больше не знаю и Арью. Тормунд отправится на Стену, Санса останется в Винтерфелле, и мне нужен кто-то, на кого я могу положиться. Кто-то, кто знает меня, и кого знаю я. Мне нужен ты. Мне нужен мой стюард и оруженосец.

Последняя фраза охладила Атласа так же быстро, как согрели предыдущие. Конечно, Джон видит в нем лишь стюарда. Кого-то, кто знает, что он любит есть на завтрак. Держать такого человека при себе – мудрое решение. Это удобно. Удобнее, чем обучать кого-то нового.

Велев себе не быть размазней, Атлас покачал головой.

\- Я дозорный, и мое место на Стене. Я знаю, что ты запретил мне возвращаться туда, но Ночной Дозор предан не королю, а людям, и ни один король не имеет права запретить кому-либо жить жизнью черного брата. Теперь я понимаю это.

\- Мы и отправимся на Стену! Следует укрепить гарнизоны главных замков, соорудить защитные механизмы, о которых писал мне Сэм. Ходокам они не помеха, как и стрелы или лезвия мечей, однако мертвецы тупы и сами полезут под них. Мы станем лагерем рядом с Кротовым Городком, выстроим катапульты...

\- Нет, - прервал его Атлас. – Нет так. Я должен вернуться в Дозор, как брат, а не как человек короля, облаченный в коричневые одежды. Мне и уходить-то оттуда было не след.

«Просто было очень трудно не побежать за тобой, наплевав на все на свете»

Повисло молчание. Ясно было, что Джон прекрасно понимал, о чем он говорит – слово «дезертир», непроизнесенное, но оттого не менее ощутимое, словно повисло между ними. Добавить было нечего, и Сноу следовало уйти, но тот отчего-то мялся. Наконец он поднялся, и Атлас вскочил тоже, по въевшейся привычке готовый подать ему плащ. Однако делать это больше не входило в его обязанности, и чтобы как-то замаскировать свой стыдный порыв, он учтиво открыл перед королем дверь, снова коснувшись правой ладонью левого плеча. Джон проследил за его движением, и вдруг замер как вкопанный.

\- Что это на тебе?

\- Что?

В животе похолодело. Атлас быстро потянулся одернуть не застегнутый дублет, но Джон схватил его за руку. 

\- Твоя рубашка.

\- Просто старье. – Он дернул было рукой, но Джон держал крепко. Запястье под его пальцами горело, словно он был одним из тех мифических существ, что вспыхивают от человеческого прикосновения. – Порвалась, я зашил...

Он и сам понимал, что его глупое бормотание не убедило бы и слабоумного. Боги, как он умудрился так сглупить? Дурак, дурак! Он не ожидал, что Джон Сноу вдруг откуда ни возьмись окажется на его пороге, а когда это случилось, все мысли пропали из головы...

\- Думаешь, я не узнаю рубашку, в которой умер?

В глазах Джона был огонь. Атлас испуганно смотрел в ответ, ожидая гнева, недоумения, возмущения... отвращения и презрения. Но вместо этого рука Джона, сжимавшая его запястье, вдруг дернула его вперед, а другая легла на затылок...

Первый поцелуй испугал их обоих, как яростная весенняя гроза пугает детей, мешая в их сердцах страх, благоговение и восторг. Атлас шарахнулся было прочь, когда они расцепились, но Джон не позволил, и они долгое время восстанавливали дыхание, соприкасаясь лбами и цепляясь за одежду друг друга. Рот горел, в груди горело еще сильнее. Немного придя в себя, Атлас слепо подался вперед, и Джон встретил его на полпути.

Словно дымка застилала его сознание, пока Джон целовал его, пока его пальцы скользили по аккуратным швам на грубой черной ткани, сжимались на спине, сгребая рубашку в кулак. Он очнулся лишь тогда, когда Сноу оказался зажат между ним и теплой стеной. Грубо развернув его, Атлас зубами, словно дикий зверь, сдернул с его волос шнурок и зарылся лицом в черные волосы. Знакомый запах ударил в ноздри, наполнил легкие, и он будто с цепи сорвался. Продрав ногтями по боку Джона, Атлас сжал его спереди, наваливаясь сильнее. Джон заскулил.

\- Я так давно хотел это сделать, - зашептал Атлас ему на ухо в приступе безумия. – Думал об этом.

\- Правда? – Джон накрыл его ладонь своей и прижал крепче. Чувствовать его вот так – горячим, твердым – было невероятно. – Думал?

\- Когда я приходил будить тебя по утрам, мне хотелось скользнуть в твою постель, под тяжелые шкуры, и ласкать тебя. Когда ты отсылал меня вечером, я мечтал остаться. Ты говорил, что я свободен и могу делать, что хочу... Я представлял, как однажды после этих слов скажу «да, милорд», и поцелую тебя.

\- Нужно было, - задыхался Джон. - Я бы ответил.

«Нет, - подумал Атлас, - не ответил бы». Не было способа вернее потерять дружбу Джона, чем этот, и оба понимали это.

Несмотря на то, что Джон – живой, настоящий – был в его руках, мысль об этом кольнула горечью в груди, и чтобы прогнать ее, Атлас крепче прижался к нему и вцепился зубами в его шею. Возможно, он переусердствовал: вывернувшись из его объятий, Джон вдруг решительно шагнул к двери.

«Все, - всколыхнулась и захлестнула горло волна горечи. - Все. Он передумал. Я что-то сделал не так. Эти мгновения – все, что было предначертано богами. И они кончились».

Однако вместо того, чтобы распахнуть дверь и уйти, Джон с размаху опустил дубовый засов в пазы. Потом обернулся, решительным движением содрал с себя рубашку – и без того растрепанные волосы пришли в еще больший беспорядок – и бросил ее на пол. Атлас наблюдал за ним, как завороженный. Чем дольше он смотрел, тем труднее становилось дышать. 

\- Ну же, - позвал наконец Джон, и мир за стенами маленькой комнаты с теплыми стенами перестал существовать.

* * *

Он забыл о смятении чувств. Он забыл о том изысканно болезненном и остро прекрасном ощущении, которое стискивает сердце, словно стальной перчаткой, если долго смотреть на Джона, дерзко не отводя взгляд.

Теперь, снабженный безмолвным, но бесспорным дозволением, он мог не только смотреть, но и дотрагиваться. Гладить. Целовать. Стискивать и прижимать к себе, счастливо вздыхая. Шутливо кусать в плечо, толкать лбом в висок или носом в ухо, рычать, словно лютоволк, и ластиться, словно кошка. Фыркать, когда прядь чужих волос попадает в рот, и смеяться, окуная Джона лицом в пахнущую сеном подушку, на мгновение одержав верх в сражении, больше похожем на щенячью возню. 

Джон.

Джон, Джон.

Атлас надеялся, что никто не додумается искать запропастившегося короля в маленькой темной келье в самом незаметном уголке замка.

\- Так я и знал, что в конце концов ты не устоишь перед моей божественной красотой, лорд Сноу, - протянул он игриво, усаживаясь сверху и упираясь ладонями в грудь Джона. Раньше он мог бы дополнить картину, чувственно откинув назад длинные волосы. Нынче откидывать было нечего. 

Тем не менее, Джон смотрел на него снизу вверх с улыбкой, полной любви. Глаза его сияли.

\- Скромен, как и всегда. Эдд говорил, что ты как грамкин из сказок – тише воды, ниже травы, а как освоится и разойдется – вовек от него не отбрешешься.

\- Старый добрый зануда Эдд! Надеюсь, он не повесит меня, когда я вернусь в орден. Хотя, зная его, я скорее предположу, что он назначит меня главным по выгребным ямам.

Атлас ожидал, что Джон рассмеется, но тот слегка сжал ладони на его бедрах и посмотрел на него со странным выражением лица.

\- Ты все-таки уйдешь?

«Я останусь с тобой, куда бы ты не последовал», - хотелось закричать Атласу, но он знал, что такому не бывать. За то недолгое время, что он провел в Винтерфелле, чувство, будто его не существует, прочно укрепилось в нем. Пересекая широкий двор замка, минуя конюшни, шагая темными каменными коридорами – всегда и везде он был словно бы сквозняком или призраком, выдернутым сюда из другого мира. Джон – король севера и наследник великой династии, снова открывающей глаза и разминающей крылья после долгого сна. Когда-нибудь война закончится, а с ней и зима, он возьмет себе в жены женщину, которая родит ему детей. И тогда, услышав их смех – он знал это точно – Атлас окончательно растворится в сочном весеннем ветре, сгинет, перестанет существовать.

\- Мне здесь не место, - сказал он, глядя Джону прямо в глаза. – Меня не должно здесь быть.

От этих слов обоих пробрало холодом, несмотря на горящий очаг и дышащие теплом стены.

\- Мы еще увидимся, - уверенно сказал Джон. Голос его был твердым... Возможно, слишком твердым. От этого казалось, что он говорит это не Атласу, а себе. – Север придет к Стене, с помощью королев или нет. 

\- Я знаю. Мы будем ждать.

\- Вам не придется ждать долго. Одичалые под командованием Тормунда отправятся к Стене уже завтра, чтобы укрепить гарнизоны живых замков и заселить пустующие. С ними пойдут люди Мандерли, Карстарки и половина Мормонтов. Они...

Атлас склонился, запустил пальцы в его волосы и сомкнул его рот поцелуем.

\- Все это будет завтра, мой король.

Джон поморщился.

\- Не зови меня так.

\- Почему? Мне нравится быть человеком короля.

\- Я не король. Люди лишь зовут меня так, потому что это придает им мужества. Я и командующим в Дозоре стал нечестно, а что до крови Таргариенов, то это и вовсе ересь.

\- Значит, я буду человеком Джона Сноу. Джон Сноу нравится мне больше, чем король, лорд-командующий и принц-Таргариен. 

Джон усмехнулся.

\- Я думал, твои обеты не позволяют тебе быть чьим-то человеком. Лишь мечом во тьме.

\- Что ж. Тогда пусть меня казнят. 

Взгляд Джона снова стал странным. Атлас хотел было спросить, в чем дело, но не успел – чужие горячие губы прижались к его, руки сомкнулись на пояснице, во рту растекся искрящейся сладостью чужой тихий стон, от которого немедленно снова кольнуло внизу живота. Он совсем было собрался сжать волосы Джона в кулаке, впиться зубами в его шею и толкнуться бедрами вниз, навстречу, как вдруг в дверь деликатно поскреблись.

Атлас столько раз слышал этот звук, что не спутал бы ни с каким другим.

\- Что он делает здесь? – воскликнул он, без стеснения отбрасывая одеяло и направляясь к двери. 

Проскрежетал засов, и огромный лютоволк неслышно просочился в комнату с таким уверенным видом, будто проделывал это каждый день всю свою сознательную жизнь. 

\- Наверное, он помнит. Я спал в этой комнате, когда жил в замке мальчишкой.

\- Ты... – Атлас подавился собственным вздохом. Маленькая келья – узкая кровать, выцветший гобелен у узкого окна, одежный сундук с набойками – вдруг предстала перед ним в совершенно другом свете. – Жил здесь?

\- Ну да. В замке почти не осталось слуг, которые помнили бы меня, поэтому никто не подумает искать меня здесь... Разве что Санса, Арья или Бран, но мелкие, похоже, слишком заняты друг другом и историями своих странствий, а у Сансы хватит ума...

Дальше Атлас не слушал. Оттеснив наглую псину в ноги, он втиснулся на кровать, прижался к Джону и попробовал сделать так, чтобы его слова снова сменились сладкими, лопающимися на языке стонами, от которых спирает дыхание и переворачивается все внутри. 

У него получилось.

За окном стояла ночь, и мягкие сугробы под серебристым лунным светом сверкали мириадами искр. Это была последняя ночь начавшейся зимы, в которую взошла луна. За ночью стояли холод и мгла, за ними – Стена, а за ней, высокой и неприступной, клубилось и ползло нечто, во что ни один из живущих не хотел верить. 

«Я не исчезну, - думал Атлас, - а если умру – то не раньше, чем поцелую его снова».


	4. Chapter 4

Эпилог  
(10 лет спустя)  
_________________________________________________________________________

\- Вон она!

Атлас мысленно выругался и быстро вскинул голову. Писклявый малец из Гавани оказался прав – над верхушками далеких деревьев сверкала и искрилась под весенним солнцем узкая полоска льда. 

Стена. 

Его дом. 

Он прозевал ее, потому что пялился по сторонам, словно деревенский дурачок. Разглядывал возделанные поля, на которых вот-вот появятся первые всходы, пасущихся коров и цветущие яблони. Спасибо, что не с открытым ртом. 

В прошлый раз, когда он возвращался с отрядом новобранцев через земли Дара, их еще укрывали сугробы. А несколько месяцев назад, когда конь нес его по Королевскому Тракту на юг, к Винтерфеллу, черная земля только-только показалась из-под снега и была напрочь промерзлой даже на вид. Ныне земли, дарованные Ночному Дозору королевой Алисанной и Брандоном Строителем, укрыла нежная зелень. Луга и мягкие холмы пестрели клевером и медуницей. По краям Тракта покачивались папоротники с широкими кружевными листьями, а в тени деревьев мерцали полупрозрачные колокольчики.

Люди, ехавшие с ним, были выходцами из Простора и Королевских Земель, поэтому плодородная земля ничем не могла их удивить. В отличие от громадной стены изо льда, выступающей над лесом. Один за другим они привставали в стременах, щурили глаза, приставляли ко лбу сложенные козырьком ладони. «Огромная!» - слышалось отовсюду. «Я знал, что она здоровенная, но это...»

Атлас дал им несколько минут, чтобы поглазеть и поболтать, а потом тронул бока коня сапогами.

\- Если хотите и дальше охать и щелкать клювами, можете оставаться здесь. Лично я собираюсь сегодня вечером ужинать в трапезной Черного Замка, а не маяться животом после очередного кулинарного шедевра Реуса. – Его люди одобрительно загалдели – все, включая самого Реуса, неуклюжего толстяка, которого Атлас подобрал в деревушке у Девичьего пруда. – Не теряйте строй. Кажется, будто она близко, но на самом деле до нее еще много часов пути. 

Отряд снова двинулся в путь. Они миновали деревни, поля и обширные пастбища. Часть домов была отстроена заново, в другие явно вселились наспех и теперь вовсю вели ремонт. Люди, встречавшиеся им на пути, приветственно кивали всадникам или издали махали руками. Неподалеку от Кротового Городка за отрядом увязалась стайка детей – они бежали за повозками, кричали и прямо на бегу разыгрывали сражение с ходячими мертвецами. Несмотря на то, что в черную форму был облачен лишь он один, казалось, каждая собака в землях Дара знала, кто эти люди и куда они направляются. 

Кроме почти двух дюжин всадников, в обозе имелись также вьючные животные, повозки со снедью и оружием, а также несколько молодых лошадей, которых пожаловал Дозору лорд Талли, когда Атлас миновал его земли. На вопрос, не имеется ли среди ривверанцев кого-нибудь, кто хотел бы присоединиться к черным братьям, рыжий лорд рассмеялся и ответил, что имеется – и если Атлас поспешит, то не слишком отстанет от них по дороге на север. Времена, когда вербовщикам приходилось выискивать новобранцев для Дозора среди воров, насильников, убийц и прочего ожидающего казни отребья, остались далеко позади. Нынче много мужчин, юнцов и старцев, потерявших в беспрестанных войнах семью и смысл жизни, сами приходили туда. Не потому, что Ночной Дозор был пусть ненамного, но лучше смерти, а потому, что после Самой Долгой орден снова обрел свое забытое когда-то гордое имя.

Когда они наконец приблизились к воротам Черного Замка, солнце почти село. Небо алело, и казалось, будто по другую сторону Стены бушует огромный пожар. Дозорные в карауле приветствовали отряд одним долгим сигналом рога. Тяжелые створки поползли в стороны, и Атлас направил коня в растущий между ними зазор.

Первым, кого он увидел, оказался Эдд Толлетт. Во время Самой Долгой они сражались на Стене бок о бок. Атлас возглавлял отряд лучников и посылал стрелы вниз так быстро, как только мог, стараясь не замечать, что на месте каждого разбитого синим наконечником ледяного паука тут же возникало с полдюжины новых, а Эдд, Малли и несколько человек из людей королевы приводили в движение защитный маятник. Толстенная цепь, оканчивающаяся огромным якорем, летала туда и обратно, сбрасывая со Стены карабкающихся мертвецов, однако в какой-то момент оборвалась и ухнула вниз, прихватив с собой пару дозорных. Эдду удалось не свалиться, однако конец высвободившейся цепи здорово протянул его по спине, а обломок механизма сломал ему ногу. Нынче он занимал в Дозоре место лорда-стюарда, что, по его словам, доставляло ему больше страданий, чем нога, спина и общая унылость бытия, вместе взятые.

\- Еще народ, - печально проговорил Толлетт, когда вереница новобранцев потянулась мимо. – Прощай, уютные комнаты всего-то на пять душ. Теперь придется подселивать.

\- Можно подумать, это к тебе подселят, - фыркнул Атлас. – Кроме того, после присяги их распределят по другим замкам.

\- Может, распределят, а может, и нет. – Эдд прислонился плечом к столбу, давая отдых больной ноге. – Лучше бы чего интересного привез. Дорнийских жгучих настоек или вина!

\- Может, в обозах для тебя и найдется пузырек-другой. 

Взгляд, которым Эдд провожал проплывающие мимо телеги, враз превратился из унылого в заинтересованный.

\- Лучше бы тебе не врать, смена.

Атлас усмехнулся. Он и в самом деле врал: потратив долгое время на поиски гостинца среди мешков с зерном, ящиков репы и морковки и старых лопат и тяпок, Скорбный Эдд не найдет ничего и из просто скорбного сделается совсем невыносимым. И лишь выждав вечер-другой, Атлас преподнесет ему глиняный кувшинчик с отличным староместским элем, сдобренным сушеными фруктами и пряностями. Толлетт, конечно, примется браниться... Так ему и надо, старому нытику. Уж теперь, столько лет спустя, он мог бы и перестать звать Атласа «сменой» и «зеленой мелкотой».

\- Лорд-командующий в замке?

\- Ага. – Эдд ухмыльнулся и почесал под шапкой. - В своих распрекрасных королевских палатах, точит лясы с офицерами.

Оставив новобранцев и повозки заботам братьев, Атлас отвел Послушного в конюшни, тщательно вычистил его, а после как следует напоил и накормил. В конюшнях было достаточно тепло, чтобы лошади не мерзли, пахло чистым сеном и древесиной. Коня лорда-командующего видно не было, зато Седьмое Пекло была тут как тут – раздраженно всхрапывала в своем стойле, то ли недовольная тем, что Атлас до сих пор не подошел к ней, то ли предупреждая, чтобы не смел подходить. За прошедшие годы характер ее ухудшился, и хотя она до сих пор оставалась сильной лошадью, храбрецов, способных заставить ее слушаться поводьев, не находилось.

\- И почему на тебя до сих пор переводят овес? - ласково спросил Атлас у лошади, сложив руки на двери загона. 

Седьмое Пекло лишь фыркнула в ответ и потянулась ущипнуть его за рукав, требуя угощения.

\- Дура, – вытащив из кармана желтую грушу, он подал ее лошади на открытой ладони и быстро отдернул руку, пока та не решила прихватить вместе с лакомством и его пальцы.

Сладкая и сочная груша, привезенная специально для нее из теплых южных краев – меньшее, что заслуживает этот прихвостень Неведомого, по недоразумению явившийся в мир в образе лошади. Если бы не она, он так и остался бы изгнанником, сгинул бы в лесах близ Винтерфелла, и сейчас сквозь его истлевшие ребра росла бы нежная весенняя трава. Атлас не забывал об этом.

\- Я проведаю тебя попозже, - пообещал он лошади. Та дернула ухом, будто отгоняла его голос, как назойливую муху.

Наконец, покончив со всеми делами, он мог отправиться к лорду-командующему. Миновав тренировочное поле, где один из разведчиков уже гонял прибывший молодняк, Атлас толкнул дверь кузницы, смежной с оружейной. В нагретом воздухе до сих пор стоял запах каленого железа, угли в открытых очагах дремали под слоем белого пепла. Из-за двери, расположенной в дальнем конце помещения, доносились приглушенные голоса. Над ними то и дело возвышался басовитый рев Тормунда, который ни с чем невозможно было спутать.

Знакомая комната встретила его теплом очага и приветственным гулом голосов. Не желая мешать разговору, Атлас кивнул собравшимся и примостился на свободном стуле, сложив руки на груди.

Что именно обсуждали на малом совете, он не запомнил. Кажется, речь шла о вырубках леса в окрестностях Стены – на местах деревьев, сгоревших в драконьем пламени во время Самой Длинной, уже успели проклюнуться и окрепчать молодые побеги. А может, говорили о постройке новых конюшен для ездовых животных Черного Замка, чье поголовье в последнее время сильно увеличилось. Вполне возможно, что речь шла о чем-то третьем. Атласу было все равно. Присутствующие могли обсуждать хоть новую прическу Драконьей Королевы, хоть прыщ на заднице Эйгона – он вряд ли разобрал бы хоть слово. Усталость, скопившаяся за долгие дни путешествия, решила дать о себе знать именно теперь, когда он вновь оказался дома. Но как бы не слипались его глаза, как бы не ныли от долгой езды в седле мышцы, он не мог перестать рассматривать лицо человека, сидевшего во главе стола.

За прошедшие месяцы он совсем не изменился. Все тот же хмурый и серьезный взгляд, все та же складка между сведенных бровей. Его одежда – от форменного кителя с нашивками в виде вороньих перьев до мысков грубых сапог – была черной, как и у каждого из братьев, однако на нем смотрелась так, будто он в ней и родился. Будто она была чем-то, предначертанным ему богами с рождения, и лишь недоразумение когда-то укрывало его плечи коричневым с серым плащом. Джон был Джоном. Разве что в волосах, стянутых на затылке в пук, добавилось серебристой паутины. Атлас представил, как распустит эти волосы, вожмется в них лицом и как следует вдохнет.

Совет длился долго, и окончился лишь со звуком сигнала, зовущего братьев к ужину. Все засобирались, как будто внезапно разом вспомнили о неких неотложных делах. Когда последний из офицеров покинул комнату, Атлас подал ему плащ и открыл перед ним дверь, почти не удивившись тому, как привычно у него это получилось. Мелкий мальчишка с копной соломенных волос и родимым пятном на лице попытался было юркнуть в комнату, но Атлас придержал его за плечо. 

\- Сегодня у тебя выходной, - сказал он мальцу.

Тот вытаращил на него глаза. В строгой черной форме и с нашивками и виде перьев на рукавах он походил на испуганного взъерошенного вороненка.

\- М-милорд?..

\- Лорду-командующему ты сегодня больше не понадобишься. Я сам принесу ему ужин и приготовлю ванну. Иди и отдохни.

\- Но я... 

\- Так приказал лорд Сноу. Или ты хочешь ослушаться слова своего командира?

Мальчишка помотал головой, быстро хлопнул себя правой ладонью по левому плечу, и спустя мгновенье его и след простыл. Атлас улыбнулся. Он помнил, как тяжело ему самому порой приходилось при Джоне – упрямом осле, никогда не доедавшем своей порции и до половины и спящем от силы три часа в сутки. Мальчишке не помешает отгул.

Закрыв дверь, он опустил засов в пазы и наконец обернулся.

Джон наблюдал за ним из огромного кресла на медвежьих лапах, расположенного перед огнем. Оно принадлежало еще старику Мормонту, и бурая шерсть на его спинке и подлокотниках давно вытерлась. Лорд-командующий выглядел усталым, однако на его губах играла улыбка, а глаза были теплыми и почти живыми. 

Приблизившись к креслу, Атлас медленно опустился на пол у его ног, взялся за голенище и стащил с Джона сначала один черный сапог, потом второй. Размотал и отбросил в сторону портянки, и, вооружившись влажной тряпицей, принялся осторожно растирать его ступни.

\- Что слышно в мире?

Голос Джона звучал безразлично, однако Атлас знал, что тот прилагает к этому немалые усилия. Вскинув на Сноу взгляд, он заметил, что две пуговицы на его кителе расстегнуты, а на вечно бледных скулах появился румянец. Совсем немного, всего лишь намек, однако пока Атласу было достаточно и этого. Это потом он доведет Джона до того, что тот знать не будет, куда деться от жары, и будет рвать одежду с них обоих с таким отчаяньем, будто она вот-вот вспыхнет. Это потом он будет задыхаться, на висках соберутся бисеринки пота, а губы будут яркими и мягкими от поцелуев. 

Потом. Скоро.

Атлас сглотнул. В первое время после каждого его возвращения они набрасывались друг на друга, словно сумасшедшие, шипя и кусаясь. Сказать, что ему это нравилось, было все равно, что назвать Стену забором. Однако со временем выяснилось, что дразнить Джона ему нравилось еще больше.

\- Твоя сестра передает тебе привет.

\- Которая из них?

\- Не та, что носит в животе нового Клигана и не та, что мнит себя межевым рыцарем.

Его слова возымели нужный эффект.

\- Санса снова беременна?

\- Так мне сказали. У самой леди Клиган не нашлось времени, чтобы любезничать с простым вербовщиком. Она только и знает, что вышивает лютоволчат на детских платьишках, а ее муж занят тем, что отгоняет от нее мух и материт солнце, если оно слишком ярко светит ей в лицо.

\- Так же, как и ветер, если тот треплет ее платье, - ухмыльнулся Джон. – Я рад, что в Долине все хорошо.

На самом деле Атлас лукавил, и оба знали это. Решись он показаться Сансе на глаза, та приняла бы его радушно. Проблемой был Пес. Весь Вестерос до сих пор переваривал известие о том, что старшая из дочерей Старк, отвергнув множество брачных предложений, взяла в мужья беглого предателя Клигана. Однако никто не испытывал по этому поводу большего недоумения, чем сам Клиган. Ходили слухи, что после свадьбы этот здоровенный, страшный мужик долгое время боялся притронуться к жене, памятуя об издевательствах, которые той пришлось пережить в браке с Болтонским Бастардом. В конце концов леди Сансе пришлось взять дело в свои руки. Приложив немало усилий, ей удалось убедить мужа в том, что он может смотреть на нее, обнимать и прикасаться к ней так, как хочется им обоим. Но заставить Пса понять, что разговаривать с ней имеют право также и другие люди, Сансе пока не удавалось.

\- Леди Мира желает тебе здоровья.

Джон усмехнулся.

\- Держу пари, она выразилась иначе.

На самом деле Мира сказала «надеюсь, он еще не окочурился в своей ледяной заднице», об этом тоже знали они оба. Королева Севера обладала не меньшим уровнем упрямства, чем ее брат-близнец, и ушли годы на то, чтобы она смирилась с его решением уйти обратно на Стену. Атлас подозревал, что по большей части дело было не в заботе о столь поздно обретенном брате, а в том, что леди Мира не хотела занимать его пост. Однако со временем она свыклась со своей ролью и ныне правила Севером твердо, спокойно и справедливо. Тем не менее взаимные шпильки и оскорбления, под которыми отчетливо проглядывала завуалированная любовь, не прекращались между ними и по сей день.

О королеве Джон спрашивать не стал. Между ним и его сводной теткой царила холодная учтивость, граничащая с неприязнью... Не наигранной, как с Мирой, а самой настоящей. И хотя Дейенерис Таргариен и Эйгон Блэкфайер со своими драконами спасли Вестерос от вторжения Иных, теплоты в ее отношениях с племянником не было. Возможно, все обернулось бы иначе, прими Джон ее приглашение на Драконий Камень много лет назад. Наедине, вдали от бушующей войны, эти два упрямца, возможно, смогли бы найти общий язык. Но Джон Сноу сдержал слово, хоть оно и было дано одному-единственному человеку в присутствии всего лишь старого гобелена, потухшего очага и зашитой рубашки. Север пришел к Стене первым. И Атлас первым открыл ворота.

Не дожидаясь дальнейших вопросов, Атлас рассказал о новостях из прочих мест, где успел побывать. Он передал Джону привет от Брана, которого видел в Староместе. Худой, бледный и почти прозрачный, младший Старк редко покидал свою келью в Цитадели – разве что для того, чтобы выбрать в библиотеке новые книги – однако глаза его были все такими же яркими и живыми. Осторожно разминая напряженные ступни, Атлас рассказывал о тавернах, гостиницах, замках и борделях, в которых побывал, о кроватях, телегах и стогах сена, в которых ночевал, и о людях, которых ему довелось повстречать в пути. На дорогах, которыми Джон никогда не пройдет, в краях, которых никогда больше не увидит.

\- Звучит весело, - тихо проговорил Сноу, когда рассказ подошел к концу.

\- Еще бы!

\- Мне будет жаль лишать тебя, Поганку и старого Конви такой приятной работы.

\- Лишать? Милорд недоволен нашей службой?

\- Дело не в этом. Вербовщики Ночного Дозора вышли на дороги тогда, когда орден начал увядать, и за пополнением в рядах братьев пришлось отправляться в другие замки. Однако нынче почти все наши замки заселены, и люди все прибывают. Те, которые потеряли семью на войне и хотят начать новую жизнь, те, что верят в возрождающийся орден и стремятся стать его частью, видя в такой службе почет...

\- Глупцы, что страсть как хотят своими глазами увидеть ходячего мертвеца. – За время путешествия Атлас едва не охрип, раз за разом пересказывая события Самой Долгой.

\- Да. Больше нет смысла отправлять братьев на поиски рекрутов. Рекруты приходят к нам сами.

Воцарилась тишина. Атлас любил свою работу. Он любил чувствовать, как чужая ладонь ударяла о его, словно заключая пари: идет, парень! Я отправлюсь с тобой и приму обеты! Любил бескрайние просторы, скрип груженых поклажей возов, мерную поступь коня... Любил Королевский Тракт и тот момент, когда над верхушками далеких сосен появлялась тонкая блестящая полоска льда. Она.

Однако сердце его выросло в груди до невероятных размеров при мысли о том, что ему больше не нужно будет на долгие месяцы оставлять Джона.

\- Жаль, раз так, что мое старое место занято.

\- Ты все равно был ужасным стюардом.

\- Я был прекрасным стюардом!

\- Ты шпионил за мной!

\- Совсем немного.

\- Съедал половину моего завтрака, пока нес его из трапезной!

\- Я проверял, не задумали ли предатели отравить тебя.

\- Ты вечно забывал разжечь в комнате огонь.

Атлас наигранно ахнул и прижал руки к груди:

\- Зато мне удалось разжечь огонь в твоем ледяном сердце!

На усталом лице Джона появилась улыбка.

Поднявшись с пола, Атлас устроился на подлокотнике кресла. Ладони, до того растиравшие ступни лорда-командующего, легли на его напряженные плечи. Ткань черного мундира под пальцами была плотной, добротной – ничего общего с теми полуистлевшими тряпками, в которые дозорные рядились тогда, когда он, зеленый, словно летняя трава, лишь попал в орден.

\- Ты устал, - тихо проговорил он Джону на ухо. 

\- Ничего подобного, – Сноу напряг челюсть, подавляя зевок.

\- Я принесу тебе чего-нибудь поесть, а потом ты ляжешь спать – в кои-то веки не за час до рассвета.

\- Только если ты останешься со мной.

Атлас улыбнулся и прижался губами к его виску, густо унизанному серебристыми нитями.

\- Слушаюсь.

Той ночью он засыпал, ощущая тяжелую руку Джона, перекинутую через его талию, его дыхание между своих лопаток и жесткую шерсть старого волка под пальцами свешивающейся с постели руки. Он засыпал, зная, что его странствия закончились. 

Он никогда еще не спал слаще.


End file.
